Viaje al Santuario
by LaS pAlAdInAs DeL hOrOsCoPo
Summary: Dohko medio ahogao, la diosa encerrada en un armario con el pobre Saga y los demas deseando volver a casa, lo lograran? TERMINADA
1. Video maldito

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya no nos pertenece, de momento (insertar risa malvada)

Las frases en _cursiva_ son intervenciones o pensamientos del pobrecito nieto/sobrino que encontró nuestra locura de libro

Las frases entre "comillas" son los dialogos

"_**Capitulo 1: el vídeo maldito"**_

13 de Septiembre de 2058

Era ya de noche, viernes, para ser exactos. Y no cualquier viernes, sino viernes 13. En cualquier otro lugar y circunstancia eso a David le habría importado lo que le importa un pepino, es decir, nada; pero en esta ocasión era diferente. Y se preguntarán por qué.

Pues bien, la razón es muy sencilla: había prometido cuidar la gran casona de sus abuelos mientras éstos estaban de viaje en Cancún. Maldecía su propia suerte y a sus tías y abuela, pues cuando ponían esas caras de borregos a medio morir le era imposible negarse. Pero él pensaba que se trataría de ir a echar un vistazo de vez en cuando, vigilar que todo estuviera en orden¡no que tuviera que quedarse allí! Encima la maldita casona era enorme, con mas de 15 habitaciones y 2 o 3 baños por planta, cocina, un salón que era más grande que todo su apartamento, y una buhardilla en la que se habrían podido construir 2 canchas de baloncesto y todavía quedaría espacio suficiente para una pista de tenis. Le recordaba vagamente a otra gran casa, pero no sabía de donde, y eso le hacía sentir incómodo, por no decir que lo asustaba. Y es algo muy comprensible estar asustado cuando se está solo en una gran casa, un viernes 13 por la noche, habiendo visto un montón de pelis de miedo donde todo transcurre en mansiones como esa y tus sentidos te juegan malas pasadas, escuchando ruidos y viendo sombras.

"Esta es la última vez que me dejo convencer de esta manera por esa panda de locas que lo único que quieren es que me dé un yuyu "– pensaba el pobre David recorriendo las habitaciones, comprobando que todas las ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas – "más las vale que me traigan un buen regalo..."

En ese instante se oyó un gran golpe en una habitación cercana y David pegó un bote del susto. Con suma cautela se giró sobre sí mismo, temiendo encontrarse algo. Soltó un suspiro cuando no vio nada y se encaminó a la habitación de la cual cría que provenía el ruido.

"Tranquilo David, seguro que no es nada, solo el viento que ha abierto la ventana... "- dijo mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta y la abría lentamente. Al principio no vio nada, pero en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra vislumbró un claro resplandor. Decidió entrar y encender la luz. Cuando la lámpara se encendió e iluminó el cuarto David pudo ver que era lo que producía ese extraño resplandor, ni más ni menos que un gran palo de metal con un círculo hueco dorado en uno de sus extremos, muy abollado y rallado – "valla"- lo recogió del suelo y se encaminó hacia una pared que tenía unos ganchos- "seguro que se ha caído de ahí"- pero justo cuando lo fue a poner en su sitio sintió un extraño hormigueo por sus brazos y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Pero éste nunca llegó a tocar el suelo, sino que se quedó suspendido en el aire, flotando, apuntando hacia una cómoda que había en un extremo de la habitación. David estaba alucinado. _No debí comerme ese último pedazo de pizza_, pensó, _estoy teniendo alucinaciones..._ decidió que lo mejor sería salir cuanto antes de ahí y no mirar atrás, pero cuando lo intentó el artefacto se lo impidió, interponiéndose entre él y la puerta, para luego acercarse a él y empujarlo suavemente en dirección a la cómoda.

David así lo hizo y al llegar a ella ésta abrió uno de sus cajones y de él salió un libro que fue directo a sus manos. Justo cuando hizo contacto con ellas el palo enorme de metal cayó al suelo, y ahí se quedó. David fijó su atención entonces en el libro, que era bastante grande y pesado, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que no era un libro normal y corriente, sino que parecía un manuscrito. Intrigado decidió echarle un vistazo, pero mejor en su cuarto. Allí al menos tenía palomitas y la tele por si se aburría del libro. Luego recordó el palo en el suelo y decidió que también se lo llevaría, no fuera que se enfadara y le hiciera algo. Con estas cosas nunca se sabe.

Una vez en su habitación se recostó sobre su cama y abrió el libro. La caligrafía le sonaba vagamente, aunque en algunas partes cambiaba de estilo, de donde dedujo que estaba escrito por varias personas... y no se equivocaba.

Lo abrió por la primera página y empezó a leer:

Viernes, 13 de mayo de 2005

_- Anda, la osa, que casualidad, un viernes 13 - pensó David – de hace 53 años._

Querido lector:

Esta es una extraña historia, pero no por eso deja de ser verdad. Lo que le vamos a contar a través de estas hojas mis amigos y yo le parecerá imposible y no menos que increíble, pero supongo que a estas alturas seguro que el Niké ya le ha hecho alguna de las suyas, y le será más fácil creerlo.

_- ¿Niké? El palo ese, seguro- David había cogido el bol d las palomitas y se las estaba comiendo a puñados- seguro que aquí cuentan que es ese trasto. – lo miró fijamente recordando la pequeña descarga que le había producido cuando lo cogió. Y siguió leyendo:_

Todo ocurrió el día 13 de mayo de 2005, viernes. Álvaro hacía poco que se había comprado una casa nueva, más bien una pequeña mansión, y había invitado a sus amigos a una barbacoa en ella para estrenarla, enseñársela y pasar un buen rato todos allí reunidos.

"¡Ohh! "– Exclamaron las tres amigas, Tamara, Milagros y Ángela, boquiabiertas, al bajarse del coche frente a la casa-" es enorme "– dijeron las 3 al unísono.

"guauu "- dijo Adrian-" es... es... es enorme"-

"Si, ya me lo han dicho antes "- respondió Álvaro – "¿y tu, Juan Carlos¿También piensas que es enorme?"

"No"-

"¿No?" – Preguntaron todos.

"No"- volvió a decir él-" no es enorme, es descomunal... "- respondió bajándose también del coche, mirándola fijamente - "aunque creo haberla visto antes... "-

"Ahora que lo mencionas a mí también me recuerda algo "– dijo Ángela, Angie para los amigos.

Tamara o Tamy, como a ella le gustaba que la llamaran, entornó los ojos y miró la casa, luego miró al resto allí presente y acto seguido volvió a mirar la casa. Entonces abrió los ojos de nuevo, con la típica expresión en su cara de cuando de repente recuerdas algo y dijo:

"Es igualita a la mansión Kido"- y se echó a reír ante la cara de estupefacción de sus amigos-

"¿Mansión Kido?"- preguntó Milagros, o Mila- 2¿te refieres a los Caballeros del zodiaco?"- Tamy asintió.

"Estáis obsesionados con Saint Seiya"- dijo Álvaro- "aunque si es cierto que se le parezca. Anda, ayudadme con estas cosas y ya entremos"-

"Aquí, habló"- le respondió Angie cogiendo una bolsa con los refrescos y los snacks – "como si tu no estuvieras también, cada 2 por 3 estas viendo la serie."

"Bueno, que halla paz"- dijo Adrián, cogiendo él también más bolsas –" mejor ábrenos y pasemos dentro."

_- Esto lo han escrito mis abuelos- pensó David- y no sólo ellos, también la tía Tamy, el tío Adrián y los tíos Milagros y Juan Carlos – esto cada vez se pone más interesante..._

Y con esto se dio por zanjado el tema de la casa. Entraron y se quedaron anonadados al contemplar lo grande y hermosa que era por dentro. Además la casa ya estaba amueblada, lo que extrañó a más de uno.

"¿Ya estaba amueblada o lo has hecho tu? "– preguntó Juan Carlos

"No, ya estaba, era una de las condiciones de venta, quien la comprara tendría que hacerlo con muebles incluidos, aunque en el precio no estaban incluidos..." – respondió Álvaro mientras les hacía un gesto para que lo siguieran hacia la parte trasera, al jardín, donde harían la barbacoa.

"Esto es un poco extraño" – Tamy no parecía muy contenta de encontrarse ahí- "no me gusta para nada."

"Mujer, no es para tanto"- respondió Mila mientras la empujaba hacia la salida a por el resto de las bolsas – "míralo por el lado positivo, con muebles ya no nos sentamos en el suelo"- y ambas salieron al jardín, donde ya estaban los demás mirándolo todo con curiosidad.

El jardín era muy grande, con muchos árboles y plantas por doquier. En un extremo se encontraba una piscina, rodeada de tumbonas y en el otro se encontraba una gran barbacoa de ladrillos, que fue donde dejaron las bolsas con la comida. Como los chicos ya estaban con la barbacoa, limpiándola y encendiéndola, mientras hablaban de fútbol, ordenadores y videoconsolas ellas decidieron que se darían una vuelta por toda la casa para ver como era (y así saciar su curiosidad) y sin más entraron de nuevo a la casa.

Empezaron por la planta baja, cuchicheando entre ellas y riéndose, mientras miraban todo. Se quedaron maravilladas ante el gran salón y la cocina. Subieron a la 1º planta, donde había muchas habitaciones, con baños compartidos cada pocas, todas también amuebladas con lo básico. Después otra planta más con más habitaciones y por último llegaron a la buhardilla.

"¿De verdad queréis entrar ahí?"- preguntó Angie-" estará todo lleno de polvo... y bichos."

"Si, queremos"- respondió Mila, acto seguido se metieron en ella. Angie se encogió de hombros y las siguió.

Mientras tanto los chicos, ajenos a lo que ellas estaban haciendo, decidieron que mejor esperarían a que ellas volvieran de su excursión por la casa. la verdad es que ya tenían hambre y tenían ganas de comer, pero era mejor esperarlas que enfrentarse a su furia si empezaban a comer sin ellas. Así que sin nada mejor que hacer entraron en la casa y dieron a parar al gran salón. El sitio era bastante grande y también estaba amueblado. Al fondo había una gran chimenea, rodeada por varios sofás y en el centro de éstos una pequeña mesita, a otro lado se encontraba un mueble que sostenía un televisor conectado a un vídeo y un dvd, y unos cuantos sofás más de frente al televisor.

Pero lo más curioso es que el televisor estaba encendido y dentro del vídeo había una cinta que se estaba rebobinando por sí misma. Extrañados ante este suceso Juan Carlos, Álvaro y Adrián se acercaron y se quedaron mirando fijamente la pantalla, en eso notaron la carcasa de la cinta de vídeo y Adrián la cogió. La giró para ver el título de la cinta y lo que allí vio lo extrañó aún más.

"Es una película de Saint Seiya"- dijo mirando a los otros dos- "pero su nombre no me suena... "– y se la pasó a los otros para que la vieran.

"Viaje por el Santuario" – leyó en voz alta- "Pues si no lo sabes tu que eres el experto mucho menos lo vamos a saber nosotros" – Álvaro la miró de arriba abajo y se la pasó a Juan Carlos.

"A lo mejor las chicas saben algo de esto"- dijo también mientras la miraba- "¿y si esperamos que vuelvan y la vemos?-"

"¿Por qué no?"- dijeron los otros y se sentaron en los sofás a esperarlas.

La buhardilla estaba llena de trastos, todos cubiertos con sábanas para evitar el polvo y de vez en cuando alguna telaraña que se extendía por las paredes. Las tres curiosearon un poco hasta que algo las llamó poderosamente su atención. En el centro de la buhardilla se encontraba un extraño objeto que resplandecía tenuemente. Era un largo palo de metal que tenía en uno de sus extremos un gran círculo dorado, hueco por dentro. Se acercaron hasta él y el palo emitió un resplandor algo más intenso durante unos pocos segundos, luego se extinguió y calló a los pies de Tamy, quien lo recogió del suelo mientras las otras 2 la miraban.

"Que extraño"- dijo ella, mientras lo examinaba detenidamente- "la verdad es que también me recuerda a algo. Creo que lo he visto antes en alguna parte."

"Yo también creo haberlo visto"- coincidió Mila con ella –" y seguro me vais a tomar por loca pero es igual que..."

"El Niké de Saori"- terminó la frase por ella Angie, quien se había quedado algo atrás observando la escena.

Mila y Tamy asintieron y las tres se quedaron allí plantadas sin decir nada más durante unos cuantos minutos, observando el Niké. Entonces oyeron a lo lejos voces que las llamaban para que bajaran a comer, eran los chicos que ya estaban impacientados y tenían ganas de comer, a parte de las ganas de ver la misteriosa cinta de vídeo que habían encontrado.

Salieron de la buhardilla y bajaron hasta el salón, Tamy todavía llevaba el Niké en la mano, pues habían decidido enseñárselo q los chicos. Y al llegar allí se los encontraron sentados en el sofá mirando el televisor. Álvaro al sentir ruidos detrás se giró y las vio acercarse hasta ellos, portando el palo en la mano

"¿Y eso?"- preguntó mirando a Tamy.

"Parece que a los antiguos dueños también les gustaba los Caballeros del Zodiaco"- extendiendo el Niké para que lo vieran- es clavadito al de los dibujos.

"¡Anda!"- exclamó Adrián- "sí el Niké de Atena. Nosotros también hemos encontrado una cinta de vídeo de los Caballeros."

"¿Y que es¿Una de las pelis o los capítulos de la serie?"-

"Parece un peli, pero a mí el titulo no me suena de nada"- respondió

"Pues la vemos y así salimos de dudas"- dijo Juan Carlos mientras se levantaba para coger el control remoto del vídeo y le dio al play.

La cinta se puso en marcha mientras ellas se acomodaban también en el sofá, Mila al lado de su prometido, Juan Carlos; Angie al lado de su novio, Álvaro; y Tamy justo en el centro de todos, al lado de Adrián. Todavía portaba el Niké en su mano y lo puso sobre su regazo, de modo que todos lo tocaban y así se quedaron mirando la tele.

En la pantalla empezaron a surgir imágenes y la música de la cabecera de la serie. Justo en el momento en que Juan Carlos fue a rebobinarla para pasar el trozo de la canción hubo un fuerte resplandor procedente del Niké y del televisor que los envolvió a todos haciendo que cerraran los ojos. La luz los engulló y los transportó hasta dentro del televisor, donde se veía una imagen del Santuario de Atena en Grecia y 6 bolas de luz que se dirigían cada una a un sitio diferente del lugar.

De esta forma Tamy acabó en el templo principal del recinto, el santuario de Atena, Álvaro en el templo de Sagitario, Adrián en el templo de Libra, Angie en el templo de Leo, Juan Carlos en el Coliseo y Mila en el recinto de las amazonas. Todos inconscientes.

David no se creía lo que ahí estaba escrito ¿Acabaron dentro de la película¡Anda ya! Seguro que esto lo habían escrito un día que estaban todos fumados o bebidos, fijo. Y la verdad es que no le extrañaba nada de nada, solo había que conocer a sus abuelos para saber como las gastaban, siempre de juerga. Decidió seguir leyendo.

**Continuará**

**Notas de Autoras: **

**Tamy:** En fin ya esta el primer capitulo y pensar que todo esto salió de un sueño de Angie, si que sueñas cosas raras no?

**Mila:** fijo que también salía alguna oveja

**Angie:** creo que no salía ninguna pero no estaría mal. Bueno si os ha gustado (si no tb) dadnos la alegría de recibir muchos reviews, por fi, por fi, por fi, ...


	2. Lindo despertar

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no nos pertenecen, aunque pensamos secuestrar a algunos dorados y a Ikki

Las frases en _cursiva_ son intervenciones de David

Los dialogos van entre "comillas"

**Dark Kagome: **si te parece aburrida y fea no la leas y punto y cunado sepamos lo que son "cichinadas" las haremos hasta entonces seguiremos escribiendo

"**Capítulo 2: Lindo Despertar..."**

David pasó la página del libro, realmente intrigado en la nueva (o vieja, según se mire) locura que se les habría ocurrido a sus tíos y abuelos y siguió leyendo:

Juan Carlos abrió los ojos lentamente un poco confundido, y cuando por fín enfocó la vista vio dirigirse hacia él una bola de luz a toda velocidad. Asustado se agachó instintivamente llevándose las manos a la cabeza para protegerse. Cuando le pasó por encima casi rozándolo se levantó muy sorprendido y miró de nuevo hacia el lugar del que procedía, encontrando a un chico de cabellos castaños que lo miraba con cara interrogante.

" Pero Shiryu¿qué haces esquivando eso¿Eres capaz de meterte los dedos en los ojos y no eres capaz de parar uno de mis meteoros?" – preguntó el chico, que resultó ser ni más ni menos que nuestro graaaaan adorado Seiya (si, seguro).

"¿Shiryu?"- se preguntó a sí mismo Juan Carlos mirándose de arriba abajo y luego de nuevo a Seiya, luego puso todavía más cara de sorpresa y lo señaló con un dedo –" ¡Seiya!" – miró a su alrededor y fue señalando uno a uno a los que allí se encontraban-" ¿Ikki¿Hyoga¿Shun?"

Los otros le miraban extrañados de su reacción y preguntándose si al ser el mejor amigo de Seiya se le habría contagiado parte de su estupidez. Por su parte Juan Carlos no podía creer que se encontrara entre los que por años habían sido sus héroes, percatándose por primera vez de que el lugar en el que estaba no era ni más ni menos que el coliseo de entrenamientos del Santuario en Grecia.

No muy lejos de allí, mientras que JC estaba esquivando el meteoro de Pegaso, en el recinto de las amazonas estaban Marin y June cuidando de una desmayada Shaina, que por un descuido había recibido un golpe. Las amazonas se acercaron a ella y la zarandearon para despertarla, a lo que ella respondió entre sueños:

"Cinco minutos más, mamá..." -

" ¿Pero qué mamá ni que ocho cuartos!" – le gritó Marin – "levántate ya y sigamos entrenando"- dijo algo molesta.

Shaina, que resultó ser ni más ni menos que Mila, lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró muy cerca de ella a las dos chicas que portaban máscara, pero no las veía bien pues notaba una especie de velo oscuro que cubría sus ojos. Asustada notando algo de presión en sus sienes y pensando que esa luz cegadora que emanó del Niké pocos minutos antes podría haberle afectado a su vista se llevó las manos a la cara notando algo metálico. Entonces gritó.

"¡aaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"- se levantó como un resorte, las miró –" ¿Marin?... ¿June? "– se miró a sí misma y exclamó -" ¿Qué hago con una bufanda atada a la cintura?"- y miró de nuevo a las otras.

"Shaina¿estás bien?" – le preguntó June un poco preocupada, pues ese comportamiento no era típico de la cobra.

" ¿Shaina!"- respondió Mila sin entender a qué se refería, luego se miró a sí misma de nuevo y por último las otras dos que la miraban fijamente a ella también, se volvió a mirar y salió corriendo y gritando –" aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Las amazonas se la quedaron mirando mientras ella se alejaba de allí como alma que llevaba el diablo y Marin dijo:

"Tanto tiempo con Seiya le ha afectado a la cabeza" - y resignada siguió con su entrenamiento con June.

En otro lugar, a la vez que JC y Mila descubrían su nueva situación, en la 7ª casa del zodiaco, el Templo de Libra, se encontraba Adrián, dormido. Estaba apoyado contra una columna cerca de la salida del templo. Después de un rato en esa incómoda posición se revolvió un poco y lentamente abrió un ojo, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse la armadura dorada de Libra perfectamente ensamblada frente a él, resplandeciente. De la impresión abrió el otro ojo y miró a su alrededor.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado apoyado contra una columna de mármol, miró hacia su izquierda y vio más columnas, luego miró hacia su derecha. Decidió que se levantaría e iría hacia luz que provenía de lo que supuso sería la salida. Una vez en la imponente entrada del lugar miró hacia arriba y vio sobre su cabeza, en el dintel de la gran puerta, una extraña figura: Ω. Luego miró de nuevo a su alrededor distinguiendo a lo lejos lo que supuso eran más templos como en el que se encontraba y conectados por muchas escaleras que los recorrían. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ese símbolo era el símbolo de Libra y, por tanto, que se encontraba en uno de los templos del Santuario. _"Qué sueño más raro, pero_ _que real_" pensó. Y puesto que era un sueño, según él, decidió que puesto que no tenía nada mejor que hacer y que este sueño suyo estaba siendo muy entretenido, volver adentro del templo. Se acomodó en la misma columna donde había estado recargado anteriormente, y cerró los ojos, sumiéndose de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

Dos templos más arriba, en el de Sagitario, al mismo tiempo que ocurría la pintoresca escena en Libra, Álvaro estaba también durmiendo pero en un sitio un tanto extraño. Se encontraba tumbado en la bañera, con los pies colgando fuera y roncando a pata suelta (este se duerme hasta con piedras en los riñones). Pero lo más extraño era que la bañera estaba llena de agua, por lo que el pobre Álvaro fue resbalando poco a poco hacia abajo dentro de la bañera, cubriéndose cada vez más con el preciado líquido, hasta que éste le llegó hasta la nariz y la taponó.

Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que ya no podía respirar se despertó sobresaltado respirando muy rápido en busca de oxígeno. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de una bañera llena de agua puso cara de ¿qué narices hago yo aquí? Y salió de la bañera, todo empapado. Buscó a su alrededor alguna toalla con la que secarse un poco y lo que vio lo dejó pasmado. Nada más ni nada menos que la armadura dorada de Sagitario, también ensamblada, lista para soltar una flecha. Decidió que lo mejor sería salir de allí, pero primero tenía que encontrar algo de ropa.

Una vez que se hubo vestido salió del baño y buscó rápidamente la salida del templo. Estuvo un rato dando vueltas algo perdido por el lugar. Y un poco ofuscado se dejó caer un rato a descansar. Entonces sintió algo moverse a un lado suyo y se giró para encontrarse de nuevo con la armadura a pocos pasos de él. Se levantó y se alejó varios pasos, y a medida que se alejaba la armadura se le acercaba. Luego echó a correr por todo el templo para ver si la armadura lo seguía realmente o lo estaba imaginando.

Después de un rato dando vueltas como dos tontos por el templo, puesto que la armadura lo había estado siguiendo como perrito faldero Álvaro paró en seco provocando que la armadura casi le clavara una de sus flechas donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Se situó frente a ella cara a cara, por así decirlo, y la estuvo mirando larga y tendidamente. Luego dio unos pasos hacia su derecha y la armadura lo imitó. Luego dio pasos hacia la izquierda comprobando que la armadura lo imitaba nuevamente. Después otra vez hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Y la armadura lo seguía a todos lados. Estuvieron así un buen rato (un pasito pa' lante ¡María! y un pasito pa' tras, juajuajua).

Cuatro templos más abajo, en Leo, se encontraba Angie recostada en una cama tan tranquila soñando con gatitos que le hacían cosquillas con sus bigotes, hasta que empezó a notar que el cosquilleo era real y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Lo justo para llevarse el mayor susto de toda su vida, pues justo a pocos centímetros de su cara se encontraba la testa enorme de un león que la miraba fijamente ronroneando.

Poco a poco se fue incorporando en la cama mientras le susurraba al león en voz baja "gatito guapo, gatito bueno". El pobre león la miraba con cara de "este tío está fumado" y se fue alejando poco a poco para terminar sentado sobre sus patas traseras a varios metros de ella. Ella se terminó de levantar de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, siempre de frente al león. Éste se levantó y la fue siguiendo hasta llegar al pasillo principal del templo.

En un acto desesperado por interponer algo más sólido que el aire entre ella y el animal Angie agarró un taburete (sabe Dios de dónde) y lo levantó, con las patas hacia el león, que se sentó de nuevo sobre sus patas traseras ladeando un poco la cabeza divertido mientras la miraba y pensaba "_sé que eres tu, porque tienes la misma apariencia de siempre, pero hay algo en ti que es diferente_".

_- Por eso mi abuela sale corriendo cada vez que se le acerca un gato - pensó David mientras seguía comiendo palomitas._

Justo en ese momento se escucharon pasos en la entrada que se dirigían hacia ellos. Eran Saga, Mü, Aldelbarán y Máscara Mortal que se dirigían hacia el templo principal para la cena con su diosa, Athena. Ante tal escena entre el supuesto caballero de Leo y su mascota se quedaron sorprendidos, excepto Mácara Mortal (a partir de ahora MM para ahorrar) que se moría de la risa.

"¡Tú lo que quieres es que me coma el tigre!" – le gritó Angie- "¡digo el león!"- lo que provocó que se riera más fuerte y los otros la miraran con cara rara.

Y la miraban así no porque se tratara de una mujer en vez del caballero, ya que ellos la veían como si en realidad fuera el verdadero guardián de la 5ª casa, sino por que no era muy normal ver al caballero del león en ese estado, asustado a más no poder de su propia mascota que, por cierto, había cuidado desde que era apenas una bola de pelo que cabía en la palma de la mano.

Mientras tanto, el león se había acercado a los otros moviendo la cola y ronroneando mientras se dejaba acariciar por Saga y Aldelbarán, como si en verdad no fuera más que un lindo gatito inofensivo. Mu se acercó a ella y le quitó la banqueta, poniéndola en el suelo.

" Aioria¿estas bien?" – preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, para tranquilizarla.

"¿Aioria?" – preguntó a su vez Angie, para luego soltarse bruscamente del agarre de Mu y gritarle toda histérica, pues el león se acercaba de nuevo a ella – " ¡No me toques¡Qué corra el aire!"

" Esta bien, esta bien..." – se apartó Mu bastante confuso – "nos dirigíamos a la cena con Athena. ¿Vienes? "

"¿Cena con Athena?" – repitió ella aún más confundida.

"Si, como todos los viernes"- dijo Saga dirigiéndose hacia la salida – "hoy estas un poquito rarito... se nos hace tarde, vámonos."

Los otros se fueron tras Saga y ella se quedó pensando unos segundos. ¿Qué demonios hacía ella allí hablando con los personajes de su serie favorita¿Y por qué la trataban como si fuera el verdadero Aioria? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Cómo diablos hacía para que el maldito animalucho dejara de lamerle la cara?

Pensando en eso estaba hasta que de repente se le vino a la cabeza el extraño haz de luz que los envolvió a todos antes de aparecer ahí y pensó que si ella estaba ahí lo más seguro sería que los otros también. Salió corriendo de "su templo" hasta alcanzar a los otros que ya se iban acercando a la casa de Virgo.

"Espérenme, yo también voy! "– les gritó cuando estaba a varios metros de ellos. "_A lo mejor así me entero de donde están los otros"_

Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, estaba Tamy, que se encontraba en el templo consagrado a Athena, sentada en el gran trono, también inconsciente. Estaba recostada con la cabeza apoyada en uno de sus brazos y su lado se encontraba el gran patriarca, Shion de Aries, que la estaba contando alguna cosa referente a la seguridad en el Santuario o vete tú a saber, porque la verdad nadie le estaba haciendo caso.

Cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que su querida princesa ni caso le hacía pues estaba durmiendo se le acercó y le dio unos suaves golpecitos en el hombro para despertarla. Ella poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse de cerca con la mirada de Shion.

" ¿Está usted bien, Athena?" – preguntó.

"Umm, eh?... Yo a ti te conozco" – respondió Tamy mientras acercaba su mano hacia los dos puntitos que Shion tenía en su frente, intrigada a más no poder sobre esos curiosos lunares que hacían la función de cejas.

Shion agarró suavemente la mano de su "princesa" y la dejó de nuevo sobre su trono – "claro que me conoce"- respondió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que cada dos por tres ella le hiciera eso – "¿seguro que se encuentra bien, señorita Kido?"

Tamy puso cara de no entender de qué hablaba, o más bien a quien hablaba, y se giró en busca de alguien más en la habitación, pero solo estaban ellos así que supuso que era a ella a quien se dirigía.

"Me encuentro perfectamente, gracias"- y se levantó para salir de ahí-" creo que me iré un ratito fuera... "– y justo cuando dio el primer paso notó algo rozando sus piernas. Se miró y descubrió que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco largo hasta los pies con bastante vuelo. Luego miró a Shion muy asustada, de nuevo a su vestido, y salió corriendo por una de las puertas laterales, gritando algo sobre un estúpido vestido.

Luego apareció justo por la puerta de enfrente gritando como loca y Shion lo único que hacía era seguirla con la mirada. Salió corriendo otra vez por otra puerta y a los pocos segundos llegó de nuevo justo por la puerta de detrás de Shion, lo esquivó y salió por otra puerta, para que al poco apareciera de nuevo por la primera puerta por la que salió, todavía gritando. Paró unos minutos para coger aire y de nuevo salió corriendo por otra puerta, pero esta vez fue a parar a una gran habitación, que resultó ser la habitación de la verdadera Saori y allí se cambio de ropa, unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. Después salió de la habitación y regresó con Shion, arrastrando el Niké, que en ningún momento había soltado.

Justo cuando entró de nuevo al salón principal estaban llegando los primeros caballeros dorados a la cena, que al verla hincaron sus rodillas en el suelo en señal de respeto. "_Umm,_ _creo que puedo terminar acostumbrándome a esto_" pensó con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Shion la miraba todo el rato viéndola arrastrar el Niké por el suelo como si fuera una simple escoba mientras pensaba que los dioses de ahora ya no eran como antes, meneando la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro. Luego se fue hacia sus caballeros para entablar conversación con ellos.

En ese momento se volvió a abrir la puerta dejando ver a más caballeros dorados que llegaban, entre ellos Mu y los otros, y detrás de ellos aparecieron Adrián, Álvaro y Angie.

" Esto cada vez está más interesante" – pensó David – "tengo que decirles que me dejen ver la serie, siento una gran curiosidad por ver como era."

Luego de eso dejó el libro abierto por la página siguiente sobre la mesita, se levantó y fue a la cocina. Se le habían acabado las palomitas.

Continuará 

**Notas de Autoras:**

**Tamy:** BUAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAA a nena no gusta vestido BUAAAAAAAA

**Angie:** Ya ta, ya ta, ya paso

**Mila:** Quiero quitarme esa cosa de la cara!

**Angie:** y yo al león de encima pero no se puede y ya.

Si os a gustado dejadnos un review por fi si, sed buenos.

5


	3. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer: **Saint seiya y todos sus personajes no son nuestros

Las frases en _cursiva_ son intervenciones durante la historia de David

Los diálogos van entre "comillas"

Muchas gracias a **Sachiko, Anfitrite y Cirstal** por dejarnos sus maravillosos reviews.

**Adri** y **Alvaro **sois nuestros heroes del mes gracias por defendernos

"**3º Capítulo: Reencuentros"**

Mientras preparaba sus palomitas, pendiente de que no se le quemaran en el microondas como otras tantas veces le había ocurrido, David pensaba en la extraña historia que estaba leyendo en esos momentos. Creía que, aunque esa panda de locos que tenía por familia eran capaces de todo, no era real, por que vamos a ver ¿no se suponía que la dichosa serie era invención de un tal Kurumada? En fin, tendría que esperar a que volvieran para que le explicaran esas cosas.

El microondas pitó avisando que las palomitas ya estaban listas y David las sacó agarrándolas por las esquinas de la bolsa, para no quemarse (cosa que no logró) y las echó en el bol. Luego regresó a su habitación, se acomodó nuevamente en su cama, colocando las palomitas y el refresco a su alcance, recogió el libro de encima de la mesita y se dispuso a seguir leyendo.

Tamy acababa de regresar de nuevo a la sala principal después de haber estado dando vueltas como loca por todo el templo mientras Shion solo la observaba ir y venir. Justo en ese momento acababan de llegar Shura, Afrodita, Milo y Camus y Shion se fue a charlar un rato con ellos. A los pocos minutos hicieron su entrada los caballeros dorados restantes, Mu, Saga y Kanon (que se había unido a ellos en el ultimo tramo de escaleras), MM, Shaka y Aldelbarán. Y detrás de ellos algo apartados aparecieron Adrián, Álvaro y Angie.

Todos los caballeros dorados al ir entrando se habían arrodillado en señal de respeto hacia su diosa, salvo ellos tres que al ver quien era, Tamy, salieron corriendo hacia ella. Y Tamy también fue hacia ellos pues estaba contentísima de no ser la única de encontrarse en semejante situación. Los demás caballeros se les quedaron mirando muy, pero que muy extrañados ¿se les había olvidado de repente las normas de etiqueta¿O es que hoy era el día de saltarse el protocolo y nadie los había avisado?

El primero en abrazar a Tamy fue Álvaro, seguido de Adrián que comentó algo sobre que divertido estaba resultando el sueño, todos juntos, y por último fue Angie quien la abrazó echándose a llorar sobre su hombro, gritando a todo pulmón.

"¡Buuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡Buaaaaaa¡Casi me come un león!" – berreaba.

"Ya 'ta, ya 'ta... ya pasó..." – fue lo único que Tamy le contestó para consolarla mientras le acariciaba la espalda- "podría haber sido peor... yo me desperté con un vestido puesto "– dijo casualmente, lo que provocó que Angie redoblara los lloros.

"¡Buuuuaaaaaaaaaa¡Y encima un vestido¡Buuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa! "

Adrián las miraba sin entender que estaba pasando (típico) y Álvaro miraba hacia otro lado como si la cosa no fuera con él, murmurando algo sobre que él no las conocía.

"¿Y cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?" – preguntó la "diosa" una vez que la otra se hubo calmado un poco.

"Subiendo las escaleras" – contestó Adrián.

" Me refería a otra cosa" – le contestó ella ¬¬.

" Pues verás" – le dijo Angie- "me desperté, sniff... y me encontré con esa bola de pelo (medio lloriqueando) y aparecieron Saga y los otros..."

**Flash back**

"¡Espérenme, yo también voy!" – les gritó cuando estaba a varios metros de ellos. "_A lo_ _mejor así me entero de donde están los otros_" pensaba Angie, luego les dio alcance en la entrada al sexto templo, Virgo.

" Deberías hacer algo más de ejercicio"- dijo Aldelbarán mientras le palmeaba la espalda "suavemente" –"te veo bajo de forma" – la pobre Angie por poco acaba incrustada en una columna.

"No, es solo que el susto de antes me ha dejado agotada... digo agotado..." – y entraron al templo, siguiendo a los otros tres que iban por delante.

En el centro del pasillo que atravesaba el templo se encontraba Shaka de Virgo, sentado en su típica posición de loto meditando, o la menos intentándolo, ya que nada más le vio Angie ésta salió corriendo hacia él.

"¡Es Shaka de Virgo!" – gritaba mientras daba vueltas y saltitos a su alrededor, toda emocionada – "¡Shaka de Virgo!"

MM, que todavía seguía riéndose por lo del león, aumentó sus risas mientras se alejaba de los otros. Saga inclinó la cabeza hacia Shaka a modo de saludo, seguido de Alde.

"No preguntes"- fue lo único que dijo Mu cuando Shaka abrió los ojos y lo miró (increíble pero cierto, este chico tiene ojos ¡Y qué ojos!) sin entender que estaba pasando- "vamos a la cena con Atenía"- y siguió su camino.

Shaka apoyó un brazo en el suelo y se levantó mientras cerraba de nuevo sus hermosos ojos azules, todavía sorprendido. Su "compañero" todavía seguía allí mirándolo y dejándole un gran charco en el suelo (a la pobre se le caía la baba). Decidió que haría caso a Mu y no preguntaría nada, y salió tras los otros.

Angie una vez repuesta de la impresión de ver a Shaka y después de haberse rehidratado salió corriendo de nuevo para alcanzarlos, hasta llegar al séptimo templo. Una vez allí MM se acercó sigilosamente a "Dohko" para despertarlo (recordemos que estaba dormido contra una columna a la entrada del templo) con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos una y otra vez (tipo Sr Burns), pero "Aioria" se le adelantó.

"¡Adri, tío!" – gritó mientras se acercaba, empujando a MM- "¡Tú también!"- le dijo mientras lo zarandeaba para despertarlo- "¡gracias a dios encuentro a alguien conocido!"

" Realmente si está rarito... muy rarito"- dijo Saga mientras continuaba hacia la salida del templo, al lado de Shaka.

Adrián ante el continuo baibén de su cabeza, sintiendo presión en sus hombros y una voz lejana, fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Al principio todo estaba borroso, pero poco a poco todo se fue aclarando y vio a su amiga a poco pasos de él.

"¡Anda, si tu también sales en mi sueño!" – exclamó mientras sonreía y se incorporaba para levantarse del suelo. Luego se sacudió un poco la ropa- "cuando despierte y les cuente esto a los demás no me van a creer..."

"Si, Adri, si... venga, vamos"- le contestó ella agarrándolo del brazo para sacarlo del templo y se encaminaron hacia el siguiente.

En el templo de Escorpio no había nadie, así que pasaron rápido por ahí hasta llegar a Sagitario, donde se encontraban Álvaro y la armadura dorada de Sagitario. La situación era muy curiosa: Álvaro daba unos pasos hacia un lado y la armadura lo imitaba, luego los daba hacia el otro y la armadura ídem. No parecían haberse dado cuenta de que les observaban. Aldelbarán agarró a MM de un brazo para sacarlo al aire puro, pues de tanta risa se estaba asfixiando, Shaka los siguió unos pasos por detrás. Y Mu y Saga se miraron un instante, luego de nuevo a "Aiorios" y con un largo suspiro de resignación dejaron escapar un _"ya está otra_ _vez haciendo el tonto con su armadura"._ Adrián y Angie sólo le miraban boquiabiertos, con cara de "este tío se ha fumado algo".

"Álvaro¿se puede saber que estás haciendo bailando con esa armadura?" – le preguntó Adri.

"¿Bailando?" – contestó-" oh, no, sólo estaba comprobando que me seguía a todas partes. Es como un perrito"- a lo que la armadura sacó una flecha y tensó el arco. –" eh¿y si nos vamos? "– viendo como la armadura estaba a punto de tirársela.

"Va a ser que si"- respondió Angie, cogiéndolos a ambos de las orejas y tirando de ellos- "¡es que no se os puede dejar solos!"

"¿Y a mí por que me tiras de la oreja?" – dijo Adrián mientras intentaba soltarse.

"Para que no sientas envidia"- le respondió-" ahora ¡vamos! "

Fueron subiendo por el resto de los templos, siempre detrás de los verdaderos caballeros dorados. Pero sin encontrar al resto de sus amigos. Hasta que llegaron al templo principal, donde se encontraba Tamy.

**Fin flash back**

"Y eso es todo, creo"- terminó de contar Angie a Tamy- "de Juan Carlos y Mila no sabemos nada. Por los templos no los hemos visto."

"Yo tampoco"- respondió la "diosa"- "pero ya aparecerán, no deben de andar muy lejos... "

"¿Y que tal si cenamos? Por que yo me muero de hambre... al final no comimos barbacoa"- dijo Álvaro mientras la miraba fijamente, como culpándolas a ellas.

"Si, princesa" – Shion se había acercado al grupo y había cogido a Tamy del brazo, para llevársela a la cabecera de la gran mesa. Luego de que ella se hubo sentado a regañadientes el resto de los allí presentes hizo lo mismo y la cena comenzó.

Fue una cena tranquila, dentro de lo que cabe. Algunos dorados (véase Milo y Kanon) se encargaban de amenizar la cena con algún que otro chiste o payasada mientras que los demás o los ignoraban o les seguían en sus bromas. Pero algunos otros miraban extrañados a sus compañeros que hoy se encontraban algo diferentes. Sobre todo cada vez que "Dohko" dejaba caer algún comentario sobre un sueño muy real.

Una vez finalizada la cena Shion invitó amablemente (¡todo el mundo fuera pero ya!) a sus caballeros a que regresaran a sus respectivos templos para descansar. Tamy intentó marcharse con sus amigos pero Shion se dio cuenta e impidió que se fuera.

"Señorita Athena, ya es tarde, debería irse a dormir. Hoy a sido un día largo"- le dijo mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia su cuarto.

" No, yo quiero ver la tele"- contestó ella mientras hacía palanca con los pies para evitar que Shion acabara de llevarla a su cuarto.

"Pero es que ya es muy tare y debe descansar"- le respondió Shion mientras seguía forcejeando con ella.

"Quiero ver Saint Sella"- dijo Tamy haciendo pucheros, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Ya es muy tarde para que Seiya venga, Atenía"- contestó Shion –"debe estar durmiendo."

"Quiero ver los Caballeros del Zodiaco"- replicó ella.

"¡Pero si se acaban de marchar!" – exclamó él.

" Pues ahora me enfado y no respiró"- respondió ella con un mohín, mientras inflaba los mofletes-" me voy a dormir"- y se alejó arrastrando el Niké por el suelo.

"No arrastre el Niké, lo va a rallar"

"¿A que te toco los puntos de la frente? No me provoques... buenas noches"- y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Realmente estaba muy enfada ¿quién se creía ese para mandarla a dormir de esa forma? Ni sus padres se lo hacían. Además ya estaba grandecita para irse a dormir cuando quisiera. Tenía 20 años ¡por el amor de Dios! De golpe y porrazo recordó el sitio en el que se encontraba y quién era y se dio cuenta que a los ojos de los demás en realidad solo tenía 13 años. Más furiosa todavía ante tal descubrimiento agarró el Niké y lo estrelló con todas su fuerzas contra una pared.

"¡Mierda de Niké¡Por tu culpa estamos aquí!"- acto seguido se sentó en su cama con los brazos cruzados. _Un momento¿acababa de decir que por culpa del Niké estaban ahí?_ –"¡Eureka la muñeca¡Eso es!"- gritó mientras se levantaba de la cama como un resorte- "¡si nos juntamos todos de nuevo con el Niké regresaremos a casa!"

Más contenta que unas castañuelas ante su descubrimiento decidió que lo mejor sería irse a dormir para así por la mañana despertarse temprano e ir a buscar a los locos de sus amigos para comunicarles que ya sabía como podían regresar de nuevo a sus casas. Se puso un camisón que encontró por ahí (_¿es que ésta tía no tiene otra cosa que no sean faldas?)_ y se acostó, durmiéndose a los pocos minutos.

Continuará

**Notas de Autoras:** solo una pequeña aclaración por sino ha quedado claro, entre nosotros nos vemos con nuestros propios cuerpos pero los demás personajes nos ven con los cuerpos de la diosa y los otros caballeros


	4. Un dia ajetreado

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no nos pertenecen

Las frases en _cursiva _son intervenciones a lo largo de la historia de David

Los diálogos van entre "comillas"

**Cristal Jaganshi: **sabiamos que eso iba a dar problemas, de ahi la aclaracion, nos alegra mucho que te gusta y esperamos que este capi tambien.

**AeRiSdEvIrGo: **muchas gracias por tu reviews, ademas hemos visto que nos has puesto en tus favoritos, muchas gracias de verdad nos hace mucha ilusion.

Este capitulo va dedicado a **Alvaro** y a **Adri,** ya que son los que mas van a sufrir en él. Adri no nos odies, fue sin querer

"**4º Capítulo: un día ajetreado."**

Al día siguiente "Saori" se despertó temprano, se arregló y se dispuso a salir de su templo en busca de sus "caballeros" cuando...

"Señorita ¿a dónde va?" – preguntó Shion mientras se acercaba a ella – "hoy tiene clases y ya llega tarde."

"Esto... pues... "- respondió ella-" tengo cosas que resolver en este mismo instante que no pueden esperar, si eso es... " – dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo escaleras abajo. –" hasta luego!"

Shion la vio alejarse y luego regresó adentro del templo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras tanto Angie ("Aioria") se dedicaba a buscar a Milagros y a Juan Carlos por los alrededores de su templo y otros sitios hasta que llegó al recinto de las amazonas. Pero justo en ese momento Shaina (Mila) salía del recinto por otra puerta para ver si encontraba a alguien que pudiera ayudarla, no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí y si sus amigos también se encontraban en su misma situación. Andando sin rumbo fijo llegó hasta el coliseo de los entrenamientos y a lo lejos distinguió la figura de su novio. Salió corriendo hacia él mientras le gritaba.

"¡Cariño!" - Juan Carlos (Shiryu) y Seiya se giraron a la vez hacia ella – "¡Cariño! Te encontré!" – y Shiryu al reconocer a su novia, aunque llevara la máscara de amazona puesta, también salió corriendo hacia ella.

"Tu también estas aquí!"- le dijo mientras la abrazaba y la levantaba del suelo mientras giraban.- "pensé que era el único."

"Si, yo también"- respondió ella- "y seguro que los demás no andan muy lejos"- luego se soltaron del abrazo y ella se quitó la máscara y la arrojó hacia unos matorrales de por ahí- no te imaginas el calor que da esta cosa jejejeje.

Los santos de bronce que también se encontraban en el coliseum entrenando un poco se quedaron atónitos ante ese gesto de la amazona de la cobra. ¿Pero es que se había vuelto majara la cobra o qué¿Dónde quedaba su honor de amazona¿Y no que estaba enamorada de Seiya, qué hacía entonces con Shiryu?

"¡Pero si se supone que me amabas a mi!"– le dijo Seiya medio lloriqueando- "no es justo!"- y pataleó el suelo. Hyoga y Shun intentaron aguantarse la risa al ver el puchero de Seiya e Ikki, fiel a su costumbre, le propinó un coscorrón al tarado ese para que se comportara. Luego se alejó de allí sabe Dios a donde y desapareció.

"Ya, chato"- le contestó Shaina- "pero ya me aburrí de ti" – y le sacó la lengua. – "Además tengo a alguien mejor"- y tras decir eso besó a su novio.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Después de unos minutos de indecisión "Aioria" decidió entrar al recinto femenino y buscar a su amiga. Estuvo dando vueltas por los barracones hasta que se encontró con Marin.

"Aioria ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? "– le preguntó

"¿Marin?"- preguntó a su vez.

"Claro que soy yo... ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? Si te ven las demás amazonas te la cargas."

"Es que estoy buscando a Mila" – le contestó sin darse cuenta de que ella no sabía quien era Mila.

"¿A quién?"

"A una amiga" – le contestó. – "No sé donde se ha metido y tengo que hablar urgentemente con ella."

"¿Y de qué tienes que hablar con ella que sea tan importante como para que entres en un recinto prohibido para ti?" – dijo mientras se empezaba a enfadar un poquito.- Por mi nunca lo has hecho.

"Pues por cosas nuestras que no te puedo decir"- le contestó "Aioria".

"¿Ah, si?" – ya muy molesta- "pues no se encuentra aquí"- y le arreó un puñetazo. Luego salió del lugar y se marchó. Rodeó el edificio y vio una amazona pegada contra una pared del mismo edificio siendo acosada por otro caballero dorado que resultó ser el hermano mayor de "su novio", "Aiorios" de Sagitario (Álvaro).

Más enfada que antes por lo que estaba viendo agarró al caballero del cuello de la camisa que llevaba y lo apartó de un empujón de la amazona.

"¡Ah, muy bien! Muy bonito!" – gritó a la cara de un Aiorios muy perplejo – "acosando a una pobre niña."

"Eh... esto..." – solo atinó a decir el caballero.

"¡Ni esto ni leches!" – gritó todavía más fúrica la amazona- "entre tu y tu hermano me tenéis harta!"

"¿Mi hermano?" – Álvaro no sabía de que hablaba, se le había olvidado que ahora se suponía que era Aiorios.

"¡Sí, tu hermano!" - y le arreó un puñetazo y luego se fue, llevándose con ella a la otra amazona que se había quedado muda de la impresión, no todos los días se veía a una amazona golpear a un poderosos santo dorado.

Álvaro las vio alejarse mientras se rascaba el lugar del golpe y luego se encaminó hacia la salida del recinto. Iba pensando en eso y en como iba a hacer para ocultar el golpe o la excusa que le daría a su novia cuando se la encontró sentada en una piedra cercana a las afueras del recinto que lo miraba extrañada de encontrarlo allí.

"¿Y tú que haces aquí?" – le preguntó ella – "¿y qué te ha pasado en la cara?"

"Pues nada, sólo una amazona que se enfadó un poquito" – le contestó mirando hacia otro lado.- "y solo porque tenía acorralada a otra"- dijo.- "Ups! Se me escapó!"

"¿Ah, si? Qué bien, yo aquí buscando a estos y tu por ahí ligando con las amazonas" – ahora ella también se estaba enfadando un poquito.- "Me parece estupendo ¿y yo qué! "– le gritó mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"Yo... es que... iba pidiendo guerra... y claro..."

"Con que iba pidiendo guerra..." – se acercó y le propinó un puñetazo justo en el lado contrario. Luego se fue a su templo murmurando y jurando toda clase de improperios.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mientras todo esto ocurría Tamy bajaba las doce casas y por el camino se había ido encontrando con varios caballeros y, claro, no lo había podido evitar, se había ido detrás de cada uno de ellos. A la altura del 10º templo se había encontrado con Mu que iba en busca de su maestro Shion y lo había seguido intentando tocarle el culo pero al llegar al 11º se fue detrás de Camus que salía en ese momento. El pobre no se dio cuenta de que ella lo seguía hasta que de pronto sintió unas manos en su trasero. Camus hacía todo lo posible para alejarse de ella pero no lo logró sino hasta que pasó Saga por allí. Tamy encantada de la vida se fue tras él, mientras Camus se apiadaba del pobre geminiano. Éste al verse en semejante situación rogó a los cielos por algo de ayuda. Y sus ruegos se ve que fueron escuchados, pues de la nada apareció Shaka que hizo una reverencia al verla y siguió su camino, diciéndole a Saga que algunos caballeros habían decidido ir a las termas a relajarse, por si se quería unir a ellos, a lo que éste negó y dijo que más tarde. Con una sonrisa maliciosa "Saori" se fue tras Shaka. "_Esto va a ser muy divertido"_ pensó. Pero de repente surgió Ikki que la interceptó agarrándola del brazo y se la llevó al coliseum.

"Tienes que hacer algo"- le dijo- "Seiya cada vez está más tonto. A ver si va a ser contagioso y mi pobre hermano está con él"- siguió contando- "y Shaina también está muy rara, igual ya se contagió. "

"¿Shaina?... cosas raras... Mila!"- dijo ella en voz alta e Ikki se la quedó mirando.

"Tu también te has contagiado" – y siguió tirando de ella, que aprovechaba la ocasión y no dejaba de meterle mano al fénix.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Después de los bofetones que le habían dado Aiorios se dirigió a su templo. Estaba muy enfadado y no vio por donde iba hasta que se chocó contra su armadura, a la que se le cayó el casco colocándose de nuevo en su sitio. Después la armadura se le quedó "mirando" fijamente.

"¿Qué¿Qué pasa!"- le gritó a la armadura todavía enfadado a lo que la armadura le hizo el amago de sacar una flecha –" no estoy de humor para eso, deja las tonterías para luego."

Entonces si, la armadura también se enfadó y sacó la flecha, luego tensó el arco y disparó. Álvaro esquivó la flecha por los pelos y se la quedó mirando cómo sacaba otra flecha lista para dispararla.

"aaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"- gritó él mientras se tiraba al suelo escapando por un milímetro de la flecha.

El grito se oyó por las doce casas y Adrián (Dohko) al escucharlo y reconocer la voz de su amigo se puso en pose heroica (con el pecho fuera y las manos en la cintura) y dijo al aire:

"No te preocupes Álvaro, yo te salvaré"- y salió corriendo de su templo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se cruzó con Tamy e Ikki que se le quedaron mirando mientras se alejaba para seguir con su camino.

Siguió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo y llegó a Escorpio, donde se encontraba Milo sentado en las escaleras de entrada a su templo, que al verlo llegar se puso de pie para saludarlo y dejarlo pasar.

"Hombre Dohko¡Cuánto tiempo!"- le dijo mientras le saludaba – "¿Qué tal todo? "

"No tengo tiempo para esto Milo, tengo que salvar a Álvaro"- le dijo mientras se ponía de nuevo en pose heroica y Milo se quedó mirándolo con cara de ?

Salió corriendo otra vez y llegó a Sagitario donde vio que "Aiorios" estaba corriendo por todos lados perseguido por la armadura, que se lo estaba pasando pipa tirando flechas a diestro y siniestro.

"Tranquilo! Yo te salvaré!" – gritó "Dohko" y se tiró al cuello de la armadura. Ésta al verse con un peso extra sobre su lomo se encabritó como si de un caballo salvaje se tratara – "Yijaaah!" – Dohko estaba sentado sobre ella moviendo las manos y haciendo como si agitara un sombrero de vaquero en el aire – "¡Esto es mejor que un toro mecánico!"

Al final la pobre armadura consiguió deshacerse de él tirándolo por los aires. Nuestro caballero de Libra fue a dar con sus huesos encima de su amigo haciendo que éste también cayera al suelo mientras la armadura los miraba y se carcajeaba de ellos.

"Yo también me alegro de verte" – dijo Aiorios mientras se movía un poco – "ahora ¿te importaría quitarte de encima!"

Cuando por fin consiguieron ponerse en pie decidieron que lo mejor sería meter de nuevo a la armadura en su caja, si es que ella se dejaba. Se colocaron ambos a cada lado de ella y se fueron acercando poco a poco mientras le decían armadura guapa, armadura bonita...

Dohko se acercó muy sigiloso por detrás mientras su amigo distraía a la armadura. La intentó agarrar pero como la armadura era muy lista, o al menos más que ellos, y había visto venir la jugada en ese momento se desarmó logrando que Aiorios y Dohko se dieran un cabezazo de impresión, haciendo que vieran alrededor de sus cabezas mini armaduras de Sagitario dando vueltas. A los pocos minutos la armadura se volvió a montar frente a ellos y se los quedó mirando mientras se burlaba de ellos (no se sabe cómo pero lo hacía).

Álvaro más enfadado todavía le dijo:

"Mozaaaaaaa! Arrejuntate toa y metete en la caja!"

Y ella en respuesta hizo el amago de meterse pero cuando Aiorios iba a poner la tapa para cerrarla la armadura salió y le agarró de una oreja mientras lo zarandeaba por todo el templo, a lo que él le gritaba:

"ay, ay, ay! Me duele!... ay, ay , ay... una ambulancia... por favor! Suéltame, que voy a parecer Dumbo!"

Mientras, Dohko seguía atontao en el suelo del golpe. Al cabo de un rato la armadura soltó a "su dueño" y se alejó un poco. Al ver que ellos solos no serían capaces de encerrarla Álvaro pensó que lo mejor sería ir en busca de ayuda. Y se le ocurrió que nadie mejor que su novia, con la mala leche que gastaba... y se fue al templo de Leo. En ese momento Adri se espabiló del golpe y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba solo con la armadura en el templo.

"¿Álvaro?..." – llamó a su amigo – "¿Álvaro? ... ¿Dónde estás?"- pero no obtuvo respuesta- "este sueño está dejando de gustarme... "–dijo para sí al ver que la armadura lo miraba fijamente.

Pero la armadura la notar que "Aiorios" ya no estaba perdió el interés y pensó "esto ya no es divertido" y se metió ella solita en su caja a esperar que el santo de la novena casa volviera.

"Lo sabía jejeje... me tienes miedo" – le dijo Dohko justo antes de que la caja se cerrara del todo- "nadie puede con un superhéroe como yo"– mientras volvía a poner pose heroica y se reía.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

David dejó un momento el libro sobre la cama y se levantó. La lectura le resultaba muy entretenida, pero se había quedado sin refresco. Volvió a la cocina por enésima vez esa noche y asaltó la nevera. Después regresó a su cuarto, se acomodó de nuevo en su cama, no sin antes echarle un vistazo al Niké que andaba por allí tirado y siguió con el libro donde lo había dejado.

Continuará...


	5. Secretos y planes malignos

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no nos pertenecen

Los dialogos van entre "comillas"

Las frases en _cursiva_ son intervenciones de David durante el relato

**Gracias a todos los que nos leen y nos muestran su apoyo, sois increíbles!**

"**Cap 5: Secretos y planes malignos"**

Mientras "Aiorios" bajaba hacia Leo y "Dohko" estaba en Sagitario, la "diosa" acompañada del Fénix, llegó al coliseum y en cuanto vio al "Dragón" salió corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó gritando de alegría:

"Juan Carlos! Al fin te encontramos!"

"Pues si no me había perdido" - le contestó él tan tranquilo –" ¿y cómo tu por aquí?"

" Ein?"- se le quedó mirando ella y luego miró a los otros santos que negaron con la cabeza

" ¿Ves? A esto me refería" – Ikki estaba muy enfadado.

"Oye, y donde anda tu novia? Tampoco sabemos donde está... "

" Pues se acaba de ir al recinto de las amazonas" - le contestó Shiryu- "seguro que si sueltas a Ikki y corres la alcanzas."

" Si, suéltame ¬¬"- le dijo Ikki con cara de muy pocos amigos, pues Saori se le había vuelto a colgar del brazo en un momento de descuido.

" Oh ' niisan ´"- Shun estaba con los ojos como platos viendo como su adorada y dulce diosa le metía mano a su hermano- "¿por qué la princesa tiene sus manos en tus... "– pero no pudo acabar su frase por que un Hyoga muy rápido se encargó de taparle los ojos y la boca al pobre chiquillo ante la mirada asesina psicópata del fénix. Luego lo sacó de allí a rastras.

" Bueeeeeeeno, pues yo casi que me voy" - dijo Tamy mientras se alejaba del fénix, que para estas alturas ya estaba que echaba bilis por la boca del coraje. Luego como quien no quiere la cosa salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron mientras Shiryu y Seiya tenían sujeto fuertemente al fénix.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Aioria" subió todas las escaleras hasta su templo todavía maldiciendo y echando pestes por la boca y al llegar se encontró con Shaka que lo estaba esperando para comunicarle que los demás ya estaban en las termas y que se diera prisa. El león también estaba por ahí y la pobre Angie se vio en la terrible encrucijada de decidir entre el león, que la miraba fijamente meneando la cola, o 12 caballeros dorados como sus madres los trajeron al mundo, es decir, en paños menores (más bien sin ellos jejejeje). Obviamente se decidió por los caballeros y salió tras Shaka.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La "diosa Athena" siguió buscando hasta que por fin dio con su amiga, que se encontraba como su novio había dicho en el recinto de las amazonas. Después de un largo y emotivo abrazo y contarse todo lo que las había pasado desde que empezaron a ver el vídeo hasta esos momentos decidieron que por el momento se lo estaban pasando muy bien allí y que se tardarían unos cuantos días en volver a casa.

"¿Sabes¿Sabes¿Sabes?"- decía Saori mientras tiraba de la manga a Shaina- "he escuchado que los dorados se van a bañar a las termas" – mientras ponía mirada lujuriosa y lasciva- "¿por qué no vamos nosotras también"? Jijijij.

"Pues no suena nada mal"- también con cara de viciosa- "ver a doce tíos buenos desnuditos. "

"¿Verdad que no? Vamos" – y ambas salieron del recinto y se encaminaron hacia los 12 templos.

Pero no sabían donde quedaban, aunque la diosa tenía una ligera idea (recuerden que estaba siguiendo a Shaka que se dirigía para allá antes de que Ikki la interceptara). Entonces apareció Milo que venía de su templo y también iba a las termas.

"Princesa, Shaina" – dijo mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza en señal de respeto y luego las miraba de nuevo con esa sonrisa que es capaz de dejar a mas de una deshidratada. Luego siguió andando. Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente ellas echaron a andar detrás y al poco llegaron a las termas.

Una vez que se hubieron cerciorado que no había nadie cerca vigilando la entrada y aguantando las risitas se adentraron al recinto. A lo lejos se oía las voces y las risas de los caballeros y ni cortas ni perezosas siguieron ese. Y como Aiorias había imaginado, se encontraban casi todos, Shaka, Saga y Kanon, Camus, Milo que recién se metía al agua, Afro persiguiendo a Maski-chan... y todos sin nada que les tapara sus partes nobles, salvo el agua.

Al fondo distinguieron la figura de su amiga que tenía la cara tapada con la mano para no mirar, aunque no era muy efectivo pues veía entre las rendijas formadas entre sus dedos mientras repetía como si fuera Shakespeare¿Mirar o no mirar? He ahí la cuestión...

Saori y Shaina miraban fascinadas a los santos que seguían ajenos a su intromisión mientras se acercaban sigilosamente a su amiga.

"¿Miro o no miro?... "– difícil dilema (aunque yo miraría sin dudar)- "¿Miro¿O mejor no?"

"Tu mira"- le susurró Shaina al oído – "Mira lo que te estás perdiendo"

"Si, mira, mira jejejjeje" – repitió Athena mientras le quitaba las manos de la cara.

Entonces ocurrió. Aioria gritó por la sorpresa haciendo que el resto de los caballeros ahí presentes miraran en su dirección. Saori y Shaina les miraban con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y miradas lascivas mientras Aioria miraba al techo y silbaba como si no fuera con ella. En ese momento al ver que se trataba de dos mujeres, y una de ellas nada más y nada menos que su mismísima diosa, hicieron todos cuerpo a tierra, más bien al agua, para tapar sus vergüenzas. Saori y Shaina agarraron cada una de un brazo de su amiga y salieron corriendo las tres de allí mientras se reían como locas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En el templo de Athena, en las habitaciones correspondientes a los santos de bronce, concretamente en el cuarto de Shun, estaban los 5 santos sentados haciendo nada hasta que...

"¡Ya estoy harto de la loca esa de Saori!" – medió gritó Ikki

"Pero hermano no... " – le reprochó Shun.

"Ni hermano ni leches... ¡esto no se puede quedar así!" - dijo mientras se ponía en pie y alzaba el puño, los otros lo miraban raro- "no me miréis así, me ha estado tocando el culo y eso no se lo permito".

"Joooooooo, ella también" - Seiya se echó a llorar – "¡las estoy perdiendo a todas! Buaaaaaaaaa!"

"Calla niño" - Hyoga le dio una colleja que hizo que dejara de llorar instantáneamente.

Shiryu estaba alucinando mientras murmuraba muy bajito- "_menuda panda de locos con los que me ido a juntar..."_

Ikki seguía con su tema: "pero esto no se queda así, no señor. La voy a... la voy a... pero decirme algo!"

"Algo" – y ahí hubo pato rostizado a la naranja por cortesía del fénix.

Entonces ocurrió lo jamás imaginable: "y... ¿Por qué no le metemos escorpiones en la cama?"- fue Shun quien habló mientras se miraba los cordones de las zapatillas, como si él no hubiera dicho nada. Todos le miraron con los ojos como platos.

"¿Estás bien¿Tienes fiebre o algo?" - preguntó Shiryu- "¿seguro que eres tu?"- a lo que Shun se miró el pelo, que seguía de color verde, y asintió.

"Así me gusta"- Ikki se acercó a él y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente mientras le sonreía lleno de orgullo fraternal – "que demuestres de quién eres hermano" – provocando que el chiquillo se sintiera inmensamente feliz.

"¿Y por qué mejor no dejamos las cosas como están? No quiero sufrir las represalias de Tamy... digo de Saori-san... "- se expresó la voz de la conciencia, o más bien la voz de Shiryu.

Los otros caballeros lo miraron largo y tendido y luego le respondieron que no. Seiya con su habitual estupidez sólo se le ocurrió preguntar:

"¿Y de dónde los sacamos? Digo, los escorpiones..."

Hyoga le dio otro coscorrón en la cabeza – "si estamos en el Santuario¿de dónde crees que los saquemos?"

"¿Los compramos?- gotota general detrás de la cabeza de todos los presentes.

"¿Es siempre así de tonto?" – preguntó Shiryu. Los demás le ignoraron y se encaminaron a la salida para dirigirse al 8º templo.

"¿Vienes?" – le preguntó Ikki, aunque más que pregunta sonó como a orden.

"Casi que no, prefiero quedarme aquí" – le respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"No seas cobarde" – le retó Ikki, pero ante la pasividad del dragón dijo- "vamos chicos, cogedle" - y Shun, Hyoga y Sella se le acercaron y le agarraron. Ikki y Hyoga le agarraron de los brazos y Shun y Seiya de las piernas y salieron corriendo hacia la puerta. PUM!

Juan Carlos (Shiryu) si pasó a través de ella cayendo de culo mientras que los santos de bronce se habían estampado contra el marco de la puerta y la pared y habían caído al suelo inconscientes. Shiryu se incorporó y los miró.

"Valla con los héroes. Creí que eran más inteligentes... Voy a tener que cambiar de ídolos"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Corriendo llegaron al coliseum mientras todavía se reían de las caras que habían puesto los caballeros cuando descubrieron que los miraban y se sentaron en las escaleras para descansar. A los pocos minutos apareció Casius que estaba buscando a Shaina para seguir con sus entrenamientos. Antes de que ésta se pudiera negar e inventar alguna excusa ya estaba siendo arrastrada de un brazo hasta la arena. Saori y Aioria se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia el 5º templo mientras le gritaban que se lo pasara bien entrenando.

Casius adoptó posición de ataque frente a Shaina mientras la miraba extrañado de que no llevara la máscara, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"Venga maestra, sigamos donde lo dejamos antes"

Shaina lo miró unos instantes mientras pensaba - _me va a hacer puré, me va a hacer puré_.

"¿Y dónde lo dejamos? La verdad es que no me acuerdo...

"Ya sabe, en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo... sin piedad" – contestó él mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

"Ehhh pues va a ser que no, yo solo lucho cuerpo a cuerpo con Shiryu, así que mejor vete buscándote a otra..."

Pero Casius pensó que le acababa de salir otro rival más con el que lidiar para conquistar a su adorada serpiente y algo enfadado se lanzó al ataque. Justo cuando ya estaba casi encima de ella para asestarle el golpe ella levantó la mano en señal de stop, provocando que parara en seco y con la fuerza con la que iba del impulso calló de morros al suelo.

"Mejor vamos a hacer otra cosa"- le dijo Mila mientras lo miraba desde encima- "vas a correr alrededor del campo hasta que te canses"

"Está bien" – dijo Casius- "pero correré detrás de ti"- y se lanzó a atraparla. Shaina salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas mientras aquel mastodonte la perseguía. Después de unas cuantas vueltas que lograron que casi echara el higadillo por la boca a Shaina se le prendió una bombilla en la cabeza al ver un árbol por allí cerca y corrió hacia él, siempre perseguida por su aprendiz.

Cuando estaba apunto de estamparse de bruces contra el árbol se apartó y a Casius no le dio tiempo a hacerlo, siendo él quien se golpeara contra él. Luego cayó redondo al suelo inconsciente mientras veía pequeñas serpientes danzando alrededor de su cabeza.

"Acostúmbrate a obedecerme. Cuando hay cambio de planes, hay cambio de planes"- le dijo Shaina y tan ricamente se alejó dejándolo ahí tirado.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Shiryu estaba acomodando a sus amigos en el cuarto en la cama para que así les fuera más agradable su inconsciencia cuando apareció Shunrei y le ayudó con la tarea.

"¿Qué les ha pasado a éstos?" – preguntó la chica mientras sacaba mantas del armario y los tapaba.

"Pues lo de siempre" – contestó Shiryu- "no miran por donde van y claro..."

"En ese caso... como tardarán un rato en despertar... ¿qué tal si tu y yo..?"- y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse Shiryu se apartó.

"Lo siento, Shunrei- dijo- "pero quiero a otra"

"¿Qué! – gritó ella – "eres... eres... un... arhg! – y salió corriendo del cuarto, se encaminó hacia las 12 casas y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggggg! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggg!

David pasó de página mientras ignoraba olímpicamente el teléfono. Quien quiera que fuese ya llamaría en otro momento si era importante.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggg riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggg!

Harto del maldito aparato lo descolgó y contestó la llamada. Era su abuela.

" David¡Chiquillo¡Hola¿Cómo estás¿Todo bien? Espero que sí¿y qué tal mi casa¿Me la estás cuidando bien¿Y mis plantas¿Te has acordado de regarlas¿Y el jardín? ..." – David apartó el teléfono de su oreja mientras su abuela seguía disparando preguntas sin esperar respuesta hasta que¿Y no habrás entrado en la habitación del segundo piso, verdad?

"¿Cuál, abuela¿En la que estaba el palo brillante y un manuscrito?" - contestó él.

"Si, esa misma".

_Y ahora que le digo yo, seguro que me riñe si le digo que si_- "No, no he entrado"- contestó él.

"Vale, bueno y ¿qué tal...?" – ella siguió hablando y después de un buen rato se despidió y colgó. David dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita, se lo quedó mirando y luego los desconectó por si acaso lo interrumpían otra vez. Después siguió leyendo.

**Continuara...**


	6. Conversaciones têtê a têtè

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no nos pertenecen

Los dialogos van entre "comillas"

Las frases en _cursiva_ son intervenciones de David durante el relato

Por si no ha quedado muy claro quien es quien ahi os ponemos un esquema de los personajes:

Atenea: Tamy

Aiorias: Angie

Aiorios: Alvaro

Dohko: Adrian

Shaina: Mila

Shyriu: Juan Carlos

**Gracias a todos los que nos leen y nos muestran su apoyo, sois increíbles!**

"**Cap 6: Conversaciones tête a tête"**

Aioria y Saori llegaron a la quinta casa cansadísimas y sudando la gota gorda y preguntándose si es que la loca de la Athena original conocía la existencia de algo llamado ascensor. No habían pasado ni cinco segundos desde que habían puesto los pies en la entrada del templo cuando una bola de pelo gigante salió disparada y se lanzó contra ellas, tirándolas al suelo y llenándolas de babas, pues se trataba ni más ni menos que de la mascota de Aioria.

Cuando por fin consiguieron quitárselo de encima, limpiarse un poco las babas y recuperar el aliento sacaron al animalito afuera para que se entretuviera jugando con la madeja de lana tamaño industrial que tenía (es un gatito grande¿qué esperaban?) y ellas volvieron adentro del templo. Entraron en la parte residencial y se sentaron en unos sofás a descansar, a hacer el vago y a reírse de Shaina que supuestamente estaba entrenando con Casius.

"¿Qué¿Vamos a verla un rato?" - preguntó Athena.

"Venga, va" – respondió mientras se ponía en pie.

Pero en ese momento se escucharon pasos por el templo que se dirigían hacia allí. Ambas se miraron y salieron al pasillo para ver de quien se trataba. Los gemelos: Saga y Kanon de Géminis. Ambos las miraron por un momento, luego se miraron entre ellos y asintieron. Aioria y Saori los miraron preguntándose que hacían esos ahí.

"Señorita Kido¿podría acompañarme unos momentos?" – le dijo Saga mientras la cogía de la mano y la sacaba del templo- "tengo que hablar con usted sobre algo importante"

"Contigo voy a donde quieras" – le contestó ella mientras le pellizcaba el culo y se despedía de su amiga con la mano.

"En ese caso yo tengo que hablar contigo"- dijo Kanon mientras miraba seriamente al león dorado.

"Vale" – respondió Angie mientras no quitaba la vista de encima del trasero del gemelo mayor que se alejaba con la diosa (¿Y quién no miraría?). Kanon se dio cuenta, pero pensó lo que no era.

"Pero tío, que es solo una niña" – dijo.

"¿Niña? Pero si tiene mi edad" - contestó ella. _¿De qué habla este?_

"¿Y desde cuando tu tienes 13 años¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o qué?

"¿13? Pero si tiene 20 años" – contestó Aioria mirando al gemelo sin saber a qué venía todo eso.

"¿Cómo que 20? Pero reacciona... ¿Y qué pasa con Marin?"

Entonces Aioria cayó en la cuenta de que Kanon creía que se traía algo con la diosa y se dio cuenta de quién era y con quien estaba- "es verdad, qué cabeza la mía"

"Desde lo del león que casi te come ya no eres el mismo" – Kanon lo miró con una ligera sonrisa mientras le palmeaba la espalda suavemente.

"Ven que te muestro lo diferente que soy" – le contestó ella con mirada lujuriosa mientras pasaba sus manos por el fuerte y musculosos pecho de él.

Asustado ante esa reacción se suelta de su amigo (que por si no recuerdan es una chica pero él lo ve como si fuera el verdadero Aioria) y le dice que esas cosas a él no le van.

"Que corra el aire" – dijo mientras interponía uno de los sillones entre él y Aioria.

"Esa frase me suena" – puso cara pensativa- "creo que la he oído antes..."- luego se giró al notar una mirada muy fija sobre su nuca y muy enfadada.

"¿Se puede saber qué demonios estabas haciendo?" – era Aiorios que acababa de llegar justo a tiempo para ver la proposición que le hizo su novia a Kanon. Venía de su templo en busca de ayuda para encerrar a su armadura, que la había dejado con Dohko.

"¿Yo? Nada de nada"- dijo con su mejor cara de inocente mientras le sonreía.

"Yo casi que me voy. Esto es cosa de hermanos que a mi no me concierne" – y Kanon puso pies en polvorosa y salió de allí.

"Jo, mira lo que has hecho" – puso Aioria las manos en jarras e inflo los cachetes- "se me ha escapado por tu culpa. Ya me cortaste el rollo"

"Eh, eh, que de rollo sólo conmigo" – estaba cada vez más enfadado- "además qué..."

"Ya perdí a la Tamy otra vez..."

"No me cambies de tema. Así que yo no puedo tontear con las amazonas pero tú sí con el tipo ese¿No? Qué bien, muy bonito" – se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida- "pues nada, que te cunda..." – y salió.

Ella se quedó mirando la puerta unos instantes- "¿Y ahora que hago yo?" – y salió corriendo – "¡Kanon, vuelve!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A la vez que todo eso ocurría con Angie, una conversación muy parecida se llevaba a cabo no muy lejos de allí entre Tamy y Saga.

"Ya sé que está usted en una edad difícil" – decía Saga intentando no parecer muy serio pero tampoco no parecerlo- "y puede confundir el amor con el cariño o la amistad, pero ¿no cree que es un poco mayor para usted"

"A mí me gustan mayores" – mientras se acercaba a él sensualmente y le guiñaba un ojo.

"Pero es que Aioria le saca 7 años... y está Marin..."

"¿Y quién dice que sea Aioria?"- le pasó las manos lentamente por el pecho y Saga se puso rojo como tomate y tragó saliva.

"Y... Entonces... bueno... quiero decir... ¿Quién es?"

"¿Tú quién crees?" – se pegó más todavía al pecho de él y le puso ojos tiernos. El pobrecito Saga ya no sabía dónde meterse. Solo deseaba que en ese momento se le tragara la tierra.

"¿No cree que no soy la mejor opción?" – dijo tragando saliva para intentar deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

"Tonterías. Eres perfecto" – y se puso en punta de pie entrecerrando los ojos para besarlo, pero justo en ese momento...

"SAORI-SAAAAAANNNNNN!"

Entonces el momento mágico se rompió y ambos cayeron al suelo estilo anime para ver como se acercaba Seiya corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos. Saga se incorporó y ayudó a levantarse a la diosa que estaba algo enfadada por la interrupción _¡Será inoportuno¡Casi lo tenía ya en el bote!_

"¿Cómo se te ocurre interrumpirme!" – le gritó al burro alado.

"Me acabo de acordar que tengo algo que hacer" – y Saga salió de allí corriendo hacia los templos de arriba.

"Saori-san, por favor discúlpeme, pero tenemos que hablar" – dijo Seiya mientras ponía cara de perrito abandonado.

"Está bien, pero primero demos un paseo" – y ambos se alejaron de allí. Fueron andando en completo silencio. Quiso la casualidad (o la mente retorcida de las autoras) que llegaran hasta el borde de un precipicio y se pararon allí –"ya podemos hablar"

Seiya se la quedó mirando unos momentos y luego poco a poco se fue acercando a ella.

"No soporto más esta situación... primero Shaina que me cambia por mi mejor amigo, y luego tu, que me cambias por él. No lo voy a perm..." – pero se tropezó con los cordones de sus zapatillas que estaban sueltos y resbaló y he ahí que se fue por el precipicio - "SAORI-SAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!" – PLOF!

Saori se quedó mirando hasta que chocó con el fondo y luego pensó que si ese era el ligón de la serie no quería saber como serían el resto.

"¡Saga¡Mi amor¡Espérame!" – gritó, y salió corriendo en busca del santo de Géminis.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Shunrei bajó corriendo por los templos y se cruzó con Saga que iba a ver al patriarca después de su encuentro con la diosa, pero no lo hizo caso y siguió corriendo. Fue atravesando templo tras templo sorprendiendo a más de un santo hasta llegar a Sagitario, donde se encontraba su querido maestro, Dohko, apoyado contra una columna esperando a que su amigo regresara.

Corrió hacia sus brazos llorando y éste al verla no pudo sino abrazarla para reconfortarla. Nunca soporto ver a una linda chica llorar.

_¡Qué chica más mona... y qué bien huele... ¿qué hacen sus manos en mi trasero? _

"Maestro"- tenía restos de lágrimas en la cara pero no vaciló cuando él la miró, y le plantó un beso de esos de película que quitan el sentido.

"**Se baja el telón, si esto fuera una película se vería codificado, pero como o lo es, solo hay un cartel que pone: escena censurada."**

Al cabo de 20 minutos Adrián echó a Shunrei del templo muy enfadado.

"¿Pero será posible que me confunda con un tal Dohko!" – al cabo de 5 segundos- "Auch¡Seré tonto! Si en este sueño Dohko soy yo!"

Entró de nuevo al templo y sin darse cuenta golpeó la caja de la armadura, que molesta por la interrupción de su sueño salió de la caja, pero Dohko no se dio cuenta y se metió al interior del templo para prepararse algo de comer mientras esperaba que su amigo regresara.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Shaina estuvo un rato dando vueltas por los alrededores del coliseum y el recinto de las amazonas. Sabía que sus amigos estaban en el sector de los caballeros dorados pero por el momento no tenía ganas de ir hacia allá. Básicamente por que no sabía como. Con tanta carrera para despistar a Casius se había perdido. Pensó que lo mejor era volver por donde había venido pero luego pensó que seguramente Casius ya habría despertado de su pequeño sueño patrocinado por el árbol y siguió adelante. Ya encontraría a alguien a quien preguntar.

Al cabo de un buen rato de caminata distinguió algo a lo lejos que le resultaba familiar, como un bulto humano que llevaba algo rojo puesto. Se acercó y vio que se trataba de Seiya. _¿Qué_ _hará este aquí?_ Luego vio que estaba inconsciente y miró a su alrededor. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que había pasado. Seiya y un precipicio. _¡Pero qué afición más tonta que_ _tiene este chico!_ Lo recogió del suelo e intentó despertarlo. Pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros para ayudarlo y emprendieron el camino de regreso.

Después de un buen rato, por fin llegaron al coliseum donde lo dejó por ahí tirado y se fue hacia las doce casas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

David miró la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche. Quedaban un par de horas para que amaneciera y todavía seguía leyendo. Pero es que estaba interesante, ya quedaba poco para acabarlo y estaba demasiado intrigado por saber como volvieron a esta realidad. No podía dejar de leer el libro.

Continuara...

**Notas de Autoras:**

Si queréis saber lo que paso de verdad en la casa de Sagitario con "Dohko" y con Shunrei, id a la sección "R" y leed el fic "Escenas censuradasde Viaje al Santuario"


	7. El principio del fin

**Disclaimer: **Saint seiya y todos sus personajes no nos pertenecen

Los dialogos van entre "comillas"

"**Cap 7: el principio del fin"**

Shión estaba reunido en sus aposentos con algunos de los caballeros dorados, Afrodita, Camus, Milo, Mü y Aldebarán. Estaban tratando algunos temas sobre seguridad del recinto sagrado y otros, pero sobre todo de la extraña afectación que sufrían ciertos santos y amazonas, e incluso su propia diosa. Y eso los tenía un poco desquiciados, pues si bien no habían sentido nada que hubiera perturbado su tranquila y apacible vida después de su última batalla contra el dios de los muertos, era muy raro lo que les estaba ocurriendo.

"Maestro" – dijo Mu- "Quizá se trate de una especie de gripe que les afecta la conducta"

"O simplemente que se les ha cruzado el cable" – fue Milo quien habló- "aunque a mi no me molesta para nada ese comportamiento" – dijo como recordando algo que hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara un poco más.

"Claro¡a ti que te va a importar!" – Camus lo miró seriamente- "si a ti te encanta que las mujeres te vallan acosando por ahí. Ni siquiera por que se trate de tu propia diosa deja de gustarte".

"Tampoco es para tanto... además si a ella le gusta tocarme el culo ¿quién soy yo para negarme a sus deseos? Como mi diosa, debo respetar sus decisiones... jijijiji" – dijo Milo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"Caballeros, se están desviando del tema"- Shion los miraba sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. _Pues si que están mal las cosas._ – "debemos hacer algo para intentar resolver esta situación" – se quedó pensando unos momentos sopesando todas las opciones y añadió – "creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer en estos momentos es dejar encerrados a todos los aquejados de este mal hasta que encontremos la manera de devolverles a su estado normal, incluida la propia princesa"

"¿Y cómo lo haremos" – preguntó Aldelbarán.

Pero justo en ese momento hizo su aparición Saga, que llegó rojo como un tomate y respirando dificultosamente por el tremendo carrerón subiendo por las escaleras. Shion y el resto se le quedaron mirando mientras esperaban a que recuperara el resuello. Luego le pidieron que explicara porqué llegaba tarde a la reunión y en semejante estado. Saga les contó que era por culpa de la señorita Kido.

Él subía con su hermano cuando se encontraron en Leo con ella y Aioria y como estaban en una actitud un tanto rara, decidieron que lo mejor era intentar hablar con ellos, pero a solas, así que su hermano se quedó con el caballero y él se llevó a la diosa, pero las cosas no salieron como él esperaba y tuvo que salir huyendo porque Athena había intentado besarlo, y quizás algo más...

Pero los allí presentes no atinaron a razones y se le echaron encima (excepto Milo que pensaba menuda suerte la suya) por asalta- cunas, diciendo cosas como que si no había tenido suficiente con intentar matarla 2 veces, que si ahora quería seducir a una pobre cría de 13 años y cosas por el estilo, con lo que el pobre geminiano tuvo que salir corriendo para mantener su integridad física intacta y otra vez fue corriendo escaleras abajo como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Para su mala suerte (y buena de Tamy) vio a lo lejos a la chica que venía corriendo hacia él con los brazos abiertos y gritándole. El pobre se asustó y corrió con más desesperación buscando una vía de escape.

"NOOOOOOO!- gritó mientras se alejaba de allí perseguido por Saori.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Varios cientos de escaleras más abajo, en el noveno templo Dohko seguía ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, seguía pensando en su mala suerte y no se había dado cuenta de que la armadura de Sagitario había vuelto a salir de su caja. Como la había despertado de su descanso se encontraba un poco enfadada y con ganas de fiesta. Pero como su dueño, Aiorios, no estaba pensó que de mientras se divertiría un poco con Dohko.

Lo buscó y lo encontró tomando un refresco en la salita del templo, pero no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Golpeó el suelo que sonó como TOC TOC.

"¿Quién es?" - respondió Dohko pensando que estaban golpeando la puerta para entrar. Entonces sintió unos ligeros golpecitos en su espalda. Se giró para ver de quien se trataba y del susto pegó un salto con el que casi se cuelga de la lámpara del techo. Cuando volvió a poner los pies en el suelo fue retrocediendo al ver a la armadura acercarse a él, hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. La armadura se estaba divirtiendo ese día de lo lindo. Hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien.

Dohko intentó zafarse por la derecha pero ella se lo impidió, al cabo de unos cuantos segundos lo intentó por la izquierda, pero se lo impidió de nuevo. Desesperado por verse solo ante el peligro le dijo:

"MOZAAA! (pasaba demasiado tiempo con Aiorios) estate quieta!"

Pero como ya había demostrado ella en veces anteriores, que la llamaran así no le gustaba un pelo, y sacó una flecha (por si alguien se pregunta de donde las saca, todavía estamos investigando), le apuntó y la soltó sin contemplaciones.

"¡Cuerpo a tierraaaaaaa!" – Dohko se tiró al suelo y la flecha pasó, abriendo un agujero en la pared detrás de él. La famosa entrada al laberinto de la casa de Sagitario. Adri se levantó y miró la entrada que se acababa de abrir, luego miró a la armadura que ya estaba lista para hacerle una nueva jugarreta y decidió que en esos momentos lo mejor era escapar por el laberinto.

Como contar todo lo que el pobre tuvo que pasar hasta la salida sería alargar la historia hasta matarnos del aburrimiento mejor lo dejamos en que cuando volvió a salir estaba lleno de barro, con pequeñas cortaduras en brazos y piernas, todo despeinado y sudoroso y balbuceando cosas como no sé qué de una armadura psicótica que quería acabar con su vida.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Shion dio las últimas instrucciones del plan _"AEL_" cuyas siglas se correspondían con_: "Atrápame Ese Loquito"_ a los caballeros y cada uno salió hacia sus respectivos puestos. Hasta él mismo había decidido que tenía que hacer algo y se encaminó en busca de Dohko hacia el séptimo templo. Cuando iba llegando al noveno, vio de lejos a Dohko que salía de allí corriendo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cuando Dohko se incorporó vio que en una de las paredes había un mensaje escrito: _vallas donde vallas, te estaré observando_. Se giró todo asustado y vio que la armadura se encontraba detrás, riéndose de él y lista para lanzar otra flecha. Salió corriendo hacia donde venía Shion y lo alcanzó a tirar al suelo con un placaje cuando la flecha estaba a punto de alcanzarlos.

"Uy, que golpe" – dijo Shion mientras se incorporaba y se sobaba la rabadilla – "como en los viejos tiempos jejeje" – mientras ayudaba a Adrián a levantarse.

"Oye, que viejo lo serás tu"- dijo Dohko muy molesto. Lo que le faltaba, por si fuera poco que una armadura con vida propia y desquiciada le quisiera matar, encima venía este tarado de pelo verde con dos puntos en la frente a llamarlo viejo. ¡El colmo!

"Claro que soy viejo, como tu. Por si no lo recuerdas tenemos como 263 años o por ahí"

"¿Ah, sí? Y yo que creía que tenía 21..." – Dohko lo miraba fijamente tentado de tocarle los puntos de la frente de Shion. (¿Qué tendrán que todos los quieren tocar?)

"Bueno, eso es porque tu cuerpo los aparenta, pero no es real" – Shion lo agarró de un brazo y se encaminó con él hacia arriba – "te veo un poco estresado" – Dohko asintió – "se me ocurre que hace mucho que no charlamos y pensaba que, aprovechando que Athena no se encuentra en su templo, mientras yo preparo algo de picar tu podrías aprovechar para darte un baño en su yacuzzi, que no veas como relaja. Y luego recordamos viejos tiempos, viejas batallas, nuestras juergas de jóvenes y todo eso. ¿Qué te parece?" – _espero que pique el anzuelo._

Llegaron y Shion lo guió hasta el cuarto de baño, abrió la puerta y lo empujó suavemente hacia el interior. Luego cerró la puerta y puso el seguro desde afuera sin que Adrián se diera cuenta.

"Ya está, uno menos"- dijo Shion mientras se alejaba del lugar para estar pendiente del resto.

Dohko creyó lo que Shion le había dicho y se dispuso a darse la ducha. Estaba todo guarreado, así que por el momento eso fue lo que hizo. Al cabo de unos 20 minutos, más o menos, encontró algo de ropa limpia por allí y se la puso. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta e intentó abrir, pero no pudo. Llamó a Shion pero nadie contestaba. Desesperado nuevamente se dedicó a golpear puerta y paredes para que le sacaran con tan mala suerte que golpeó una tubería y ésta se rompió. Empezó a salir agua y poco a poco el nivel del agua fue subiendo.

"Hay mi madre"- dijo- "este sueño hace mucho que dejó de gustarme. Quiero despertarme ya"- y siguió aporreando la puerta.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mila atravesó sin problemas el primer templo. Solo se encontraba Kiki, pero como Mu no estaba el niño se dedicaba a hacer el vago y la dejó pasar. Pasó Tauro sin encontrarse con su guardián y Géminis también. Y llegó a Cáncer.

Shaina entró en el templo como si no fuera con ella, es más, creo que ni siquiera pensó que DM pudiera estar ahí. Pero cuan grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el guardián de esta casa recién salido de la ducha, con solo una toalla rodeando su... ejem. En ese momento Shaina se quedó petrificada mirando al caballero, babeando ante su escultural figura (será malo maloso, pero de que está bueno, lo está). Máscara se dio cuenta de la reacción de ella, y sonriéndose con una de esas sonrisas maliciosas se fue acercando lentamente a ella, que seguía sin apartar su vista de su cuerpo.

Cuando hubo llegado hasta donde ella se encontraba parada lentamente acercó sus labios a los de ella, que puso sus manos en el torso de él, acariciando. En ese preciso momento, cuando sus bocas estaban a escasos milímetros se oyó de fondo un carraspeo que rompió el bello momento que había, haciendo que se giraran hacia el lugar del ruido.

"¿Qué haces?" – fue la pregunta que le hizo Shiryu a su novia, mientras cruzaba los brazos con cara de muy pocos amigos.

"Tienes razón" – contestó ella, y entonces se dedicó a estrujar las tetitas de MM, éste último parecía muy divertido con la situación. Se oyó otro fuerte carraspeo y algo así como un gruñido.

"¿Qué estás haciendo!"- volvió a decir Shiryu, a lo que ella contestó de nuevo con un simple "tienes razón" y esta vez puso sus manos en el culo de MM y lo estrujó.

"¡MI-LA-GROOOS!"- y un Juan Carlos muy cabreado salió del lugar.

Entonces MM ya no pudo seguir aguantando la risa y también se fue hacia los aposentos privados de su templo, dejando a una Shaina un poco desconcertada por la reacción de su novio. Al final se marchó de allí en busca de sus amigas. (1)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A la par que ocurría esto en Cáncer, Mu y Alde habían llegado a Virgo, donde se encontraba Shaka meditando (o durmiendo, no lo tenemos muy seguro). Aquí Mu dijo a Alde que fuera él a hablar con Shaka, ya que de fijo a él no se atrevería a hacerle algo por semejante propuesta. Y Mu se fue en busca de los santos perdidos, digo de los santos de bronce, ya que ellos se encargarían del dragón, y Alde entró a hablar con Shaka. Le contó todo lo que había ocurrido en el templo del patriarca y la conclusión a la que habían llegado respecto de los aquejados por tan devastador mal.

"¿Y qué quieren que haga yo?"- fue la respuesta del santo de la virgen – "alguien tan cercano a un dios no se ocupa de esas cosas... "

"Pero tú eres hindú, sabrás como ocuparte de una cobra" – contestó Alde – "seguro que sabes hipnotizarla o algo así para poder encerrarla sin que nos saque los ojos"

"No todos los hindúes sabemos hacer eso"

"Pero seguro que tú, tan cercano a un dios seguro que si..." – fue la respuesta de Alde, con mucho retintin.

"Ahí me has pillado ¬¬. Está bien, lo haré." – contestó Shaka mientras se levantaba y ajustaba su túnica- "Pero sólo porque así Saori me dejará meditar tranquilo y en paz "

Alde satisfecho consigo mismo se marchó hacia su propio templo. A los pocos minutos apareció Shaina de muy mal humor, y no por lo ocurrido en Cáncer, sino porque cuando llegó a Leo sus amigas no estaban allí y ahora tenía que subir hasta arriba del todo.

"Pareces un poco estresada"- en esos momentos Shaka estaba recargado contra un pilar, siempre con sus hermosos ojos cerrados y el pelo flotando suavemente a su alrededor. Ella sólo respondió con un gruñido y cara de pocos amigos. – "Sé de algo que puede relajarte"

"¿Seguro qué sabes cómo relajarme?"- le contestó con una voz muy seductora y una mirada lujuriosa pintada en su rostro que consiguió poner muy nervioso a Shaka.

"Sí, claro. Con música... la música relaja a las fieras"- y sacó una flauta sabe dios de dónde y se dispuso a tocar. Mila parecía como en trance, con los ojos en blanco, y balanceándose al compás de la música fue tras Shaka que la guiaba hacia el templo del patriarca, donde la dejó encerrada en el mismo cuarto que Dohko, al que ya le llegaba el agua a la cintura. (Dohko en el baño y ella en el cuarto)

/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/

Aiorios después de salir del templo de su Aioria estuvo dando vueltas por ahí sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegó a un bosque que no estaba muy lejos de los doce templos. Todavía algo resentido con su novia por que había preferido a Kanon que a él (lo siento mucho, pero ¿quién no querría a Kanon?) se sentó en un tronco caído a pensar.

Pero no le dio tiempo a pensar mucho porque unos ruidos cercanos lo distrajeron. Miró hacia el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos para ver acercarse hacia él a Shura, que venía lenta y seductoramente. Aiorios se le quedó mirando pasmado mientras pensaba _¿Y a este que mosca le pica?_

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" – solo se le ocurrió preguntar al santo de la cabra .

"No"- fue la respuesta de Aiorios, provocando una caída estilo anime del español.

Shura repuesto de la impresión se levantó como si nada y siguió con su tema: "Había pensado que luego tu y yo... en mi templo..."- se acercó hasta él y le fue pasando una mano por los brazos, pecho- "unas velitas..."

Aiorios no sabía dónde meterse y mucho menos como sacarse a la cabra de encima sin parecer muy brusco. Así que se negó muy educadamente, pero el españolito seguía insistiendo. "_Si no_ _salgo huyendo ahora éste seguro que acaba sodomizándome"_ pensó Álvaro. Y nada más terminar de pensarlo salió corriendo.

"Hoy no te me escapas"- dijo divertido Shura mientras veía alejarse al de sagitario, luego salió corriendo tras él.

Aiorios corrió y corrió hasta que al gran templó llegó. En un cuarto se metió y allí se escondió. Pues Shura venía pisándole los talones y no estaba para juegos de ese tipo. Shura había visto dónde se había escondido y cuando fue a entrar apareció Shion y se lo impidió, mientras lo alejaba de allí y le contaba que estaba ocurriendo.

Aiorios estaba recostado contra la puerta de la habitación con los ojos cerrados. Cuando sintió que Shura se alejaba los abrió y vio que allí de pie se encontraba Shaina que lo miraba con cara de interrogación.

"¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- preguntaron ambos a la vez.

"Yo... ni idea..." – contestó ella- "lo último que recuerdo es que estaba con Shaka y de repente aparecí aquí"

"Joer, desde que estamos aquí parecéis las tres perras en celo. Conmigo no os ponéis así..." – dijo haciendo un puchero- "no sé que tengas estos caballeritos que no tenga yo..."

"Son altos, guapos, atléticos, atentos, tienen morbo..." – estuvo enumerando un sin fin de cualidades más.

"Vale, vale, me quedó claro"- y se sentó en una silla que había por allí.

Y en el cuarto de baño Dohko ya se encontraba con el agua a la altura del pecho. El pobre ya empezaba a desesperar un poquito, pero muy poco.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En una habitación no muy lejos de allí estaban los de bronce (incluido Seiya) con chichones por todo el cuerpo, de seguro se habían agarrado a golpes o vete tu a saber. Hyoga estaba haciendo hielo para ponerse y Shiryu estaba sentado algo más apartado del resto, mientras pensaba que menuda panda de pringaos estaba rodeado. Shun apareció de nuevo, pues se había ido a algún lado, y se acercó a su hermano para cuchichearle algo al oído (Mu acababa de hablar con él y le había pedido que llevase a Shiryu al cuarto con los otros). Ikki asintió y le siguió la corriente.

"Oigan chicos¿por qué no jugamos a algo?"- preguntó Shun con su carita más inocente.

"No"- fue la tajante respuesta del resto, excepto Ikki, que ya estaba tronando sus nudillos.

"Porfa, a la gallinita ciega"- y el niño puso cara de borrego a medio morir mientras intentaba convencer a Shiryu, lo que aprovechó Ikki para explicar a los otros dos lo que ocurría.

"¿Y quién se la queda?" – preguntó Seiya.

"¿Pues quién más?"- le contestó Hyoga mientras le asestaba un pequeño collejón , ya por el mero echo de ser una costumbre.- "Shiryu, se le da bien eso de no ver nada"

"Pero yo no quiero"- contestó el aludido.

"Tú si quieres"- fue la tajante respuesta de Ikki, con su típica mirada de niégate-otra-vez-y-muere.

"Vale, yo si quiero"- y se dejó que le pusieran una venda en los ojos.

Una vez con ella puesta entre los cuatro le agarraron y le condujeron a otra habitación con el pretexto de que esa otra era mucho más grande y podrían jugar sin tropezarse. Dicha habitación resultó ser donde estaban los otros encerrados. Le dejaron allí y salieron a todo correr. Juan Carlos se dedicó a buscarlos creyendo que seguían jugando.

"¿Voy bien¿Voy bien?"- preguntaba en voz alta con los brazos extendidos.

"No cariño, no vas bien" – Shaina lo miraba sin saber que estaba haciendo su novio. Éste se quitó la venda y se quedó mirando a Aiorios y Shaina.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Aioria seguía buscando a Kanon por todo el santuario, pero como no fue capaz de dar con él decidió regresar a su templo y descansar un rato, a parte de que había dejado a su pequeño minino sólo y de seguro ya se habría intentado comer a alguien. Al llegar vio sentada en las escaleras de la entrada a Marin, parecía aburrida, como si llevara mucho rato esperando.

"¿Marin¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Yo... _Qué difícil es esto._ Pues he estado pensando un poco sobre lo ocurrido... y venía a pedirte perdón por haberte golpeado antes"- dijo ella mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba al caballero.

"Oh, no te preocupes, ya no tiene importancia"- dijo el caballero. _Capaz que si le digo lo contrario me arrea otra..._

"Bueno, y ya que hemos hecho las paces... se me ocurre que podríamos... jugar a algo" – terminó la frase la amazona del águila.

"¡Me pido las fichas negras!"

"No es ese tipo de juego" – contestó ella mientras se acercaba al santo y sacaba un látigo de detrás suyo.

En ese momento Aioria se quedó como hipnotizado ante el látigo y le salió el minino que llevaba dentro. Marin también saco un aro enorme e hizo chascar el látigo contra el suelo, como los domadores de los circos. Aioria no lo pudo resistir y saltó a través del aro, cayendo en un saco que estaba situado debajo y Marin lo cerró.

"Ya está"- ella terminó de cerrarlo y silbó - "ya podéis salir a por él, chicos"

Camus y Milo salieron de detrás de las columnas en las que estaban escondidos y se acercaron a recoger el saco a los pies de Marin.

"No sabía yo que te gustaban ese tipo de juegos"- dijo Milo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la amazona- "con razón este santito"- mientras señalaba el saco- "no deja que se te acerque nadie..."- y ella en respuesta le atinó una colleja al escorpión y luego se marchó.

"Te está muy bien empleado"- contestó Camus intentando aguantar la risa. Luego entre los dos llevaron el saco a la famosa habitación de Athena, donde estaban los otros encerrados. Tan rápidos fueron que los otros no vieron nada hasta que cerraron la puerta.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

David pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo ya porque estaba ya por amanecer y no había dormido nada de nada, pero es que estaba realmente interesante. Decidió que echaría un sueñecito cortito y luego seguiría leyendo. Así que dejó el libro sobre la mesita y se dispuso a dormir un rato.

Continuará...

**Notas de Autoras:**

(1)Lo que pasó de verdad en la casa de Cáncer es otra escena censurada que podréis leer en el Fic "escenas censuradas de Viaje al Santuario", esta en la categoría "M".

Gracias a todos por leernos.


	8. Regreso a casa

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no nos pertencen

Los dialogos van entre "comillas"

Por si los personjes no estan muy claros, la cosa va asi: Angie: Aiorias; Alvaro: Aiorios; Adrian: Dohko; Mila: Shaina; Juan Carlos: Shiryu y Tamy: Athena

"**8º Cap: regreso a casa"**

_Ya era de día, y bastante de día. Eran las 16:36 de la tarde cuando David despertó. Una vez que se hubo ubicado, pues recordaba dónde estaba, recogió el libro y siguió leyendo donde lo había dejado._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El saco que acababan de dejar allí tirado se movía y emitía gruñidos, los que estaban allí encerrados (Aiorios, Shaina y Shiryu) lo miraban algo asustados. Quizás se trataba de algún bicho que se los iba a comer... vete tú a saber. Dohko seguía en el baño encerrado y sus amigos parecían no oirle pedir auxilio. El agua ya le llegaba al cuello.

"Vamos a ver; vosotros estáis aquí, yo también y Adri no hace ese tipo de ruidos..."- dijo Aiorios en voz alta

"¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?"- preguntó Mila, pero Álvaro la ignoró.

"Así que sólo pueden ser dos personas: o la Tamy o la Angie"- terminó.

"¡Sácame de aquí, idiota!"- gritó una voz desde el saco.

"Vale, es Angie"- dijo él mientras desataba el nudo del saco y sacaba a la chica.

Ella estaba algo cabreada y no le extrañó que sus amigos estuvieran allí también. No le dio importancia a la situación y fue a sentarse a la cama.

"Yo que tú no haría eso"- le dijo Shiryu, pero ella sólo lo miró de mala manera y se sentó. Al rato sintió cosas que correteaban por la cama.

Entonces se levantó y retiró las sábanas y mantas de la cama. Se quedó mirando fijamente con cara de espantó y gritó. La cama estaba llena de escorpiones. Tapó la cama de nuevo y todos se pusieron a correr por toda la habitación como histéricos, claro, todos menos Shiryu, que sólo los miraba divertido.

Angie entonces al ver que la puerta de la habitación no habría intentó meterse en el armario. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su amiga Tamy y el Santo de Géminis Saga allí metidos.

"Sácame de aquí¡Por favor!"- medió lloriqueo el Santo dorado, pero ella hizo caso omiso y cerró de nuevo la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, mirando a los otros algo roja por lo que había visto

Los otros pararon al instante de correr y la miraron.

"Tamy está hay dentro"- dijo Angie haciendo señas hacia el armario.

"¿Y qué hace hay dentro?"- preguntó Juan Carlos.

"Mejor que no lo sepas..."- contestó.

**FLASHBACK**

"NOOOOOOO!- gritó Saga mientras se alejaba de allí perseguido por Saori.

Pero ese día no era su día de suerte, pues tan concentrado iba en escapar de la diosa que no miró por donde iba y tropezó, cayendo al suelo. De esta forma Athena le dio alcance. Lo ayudó a levantarse y con su cara más inocente le preguntó:

"¿Estás bien¿Te has hecho daño, mi querido Saga?"

"Estoy... estoy bien"- contestó él mientras seguía atontado por el golpe, cosa que aprovechó ella para llevárselo hacia el templo principal, a su cuarto.

El pobre santo cuando vio lo que sucedía, y a dónde se dirigían intentó escaparse, pero ella le puso cara de perrito abandonado que hizo que el caballero no pudiera resistirse. Cuando por fin llegaron al cuarto y ella intentó abalanzarse sobre él, oyeron que alguien giraba el pomo de la puerta y Saori agarró a Saga y ambos se metieron dentro del armario.

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí"- se oyó la voz de Shion que traía consigo a Dohko- "ahí está el baño".

Saga intentó gritar para que le sacaran de ahí pero Tamy fue más inteligente y rápida y atinó a cerrarle la boca antes de que pudiera decir nada. (Cómo lo hizo no lo vamos a contar, aunque dentro de un armario no hace falta mucho para averiguarlo.)

"Ya está, uno menos"- Shion cerró la puerta y se alejó de la habitación. Luego llegaron Shaina y los otros.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

"Pues a ver si sales ya de ahí y buscamos a Adrián"- le gritó Aiorios a la diosa que seguía en el armario.

"En estos momentos estoy algo ocupada"- se la oyó detrás del armario- "luego voy, ya os alcanzaré"

Ese fue el momento en el que Saga aprovechó que la niña Athena estaba distraída para escaparse del armario. Empujó la puerta logrando que Aioria se apartara mientras gritaba a todo lo que sus pulmones daban por ayuda. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y se vio aparecer una cabeza verde con dos lunares por cejas. Shion vio a Saga y agarrándolo por el cuello tiró de él y lo sacó. Después volvió a cerrar la puerta. Tamy salió del armario, pues sin Saga ya no tenía sentido que siguiera allí metida. Aunque no se la veía de muy buen humor.

"Bueno, entonces ya sólo queda por aparecer Adri"- dijo casualmente Shiryu.

"¿De verdad queréis saber dónde está?" – realmente no estaba muy contenta la diosa- "pues está ahí dentro"- dijo señalando la puerta del aseo- "y por cierto...ahogándose..."- y sin más se acercó al baño y abrió la puerta.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A Dohko ya le llegaba el agua a la nariz y dentro de poco se quedaría sin aire. Aunque seguía pensando que todo era un sueño y que pronto despertaría a salvo en su cama y bien sequito la angustia se estaba apoderando muy rápido de él. Oía las voces de sus amigos al otro lado de la puerta, pero ellos no lo oían a él. Estaba empezando a desesperarse. Entonces la puerta se abrió y pensó que estaba salvado. Eso hasta que todo el agua salió, llevándoselo con ella.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Saori abrió la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que con eso saldría todo el agua,y así ocurrió. Dohko también salió empujado por la tromba de agua cayendo sobre ella, que sólo atinó a agarrar el Niké que estaba allí. Ambos cayeron sobre sus amigos. Como estaban todos juntos el Niké empezó a brillar con una intensa luz dorada y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta estaban de nuevo en la casa nueva de Álvaro, empapados.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"¿A ti no te da vergüenza? Dejar que casi me ahogara... ¿Y luego dices ser mi amiga?"- dijo un Adri muy molesto mientras se levantaba de encima de sus amigos y ayudaba a Tamy a incorporarse también.

"Es que... es que... Saga me obligó y... "- respondió ella haciendo pucheros y cara de borrego a medio morir. Pero en ese momento Mila se acercó y sacó una prenda del bolsillo trasero del pantalón que llevaba puesto Tamy.

"Sí, seguro"- dijo aguantando la risa mientras le mostraba la prenda, que resultó ser el calzoncillo del caballero.

"Oiga usted, jovencito"- Angie estaba frente a Juan Carlos con los brazos en jarras y mirada muy seria- "ya me está explicando lo de los escorpiones"- (cabe explicar que JC es mayor que ella por 4 años...)

"Fue culpa de Tamy"- dijo él como si nada.

"Sí, claro¿Y qué más? Todo es culpa mía" –contestó ella mientras intentaba quitarle a Mila la prenda.

"Pues si, lo es. Por ir metiendo mano a quien no debes"

"¿A quién? He metido mano a muchos..."

"A Ikki. Fue él"- respondió JC.

"Jo, pues si él ha sido al que menos acosé"- contestó pensativa.

"Bueno, dejadlo ya"- fue la respuesta de Álvaro para cortar la pequeña discusión- "mejor mirad la televisión, que todavía está la película"

En la dichosa cinta de vídeo se veía que los personajes originales de la serie estaban tirados en el cuarto de Saori todo mojados y el resto de los caballeros, con Shion a la cabeza afuera esperando a que acabara la tromba. Después entró, seguido de todos los caballeros y vieron a los "enfermos" todo tirados en el suelo encima de su diosa. Poco a poco fueron despertando y reconociendo el lugar donde estaban. Shion comprobó que todos estuvieran bien y vio que ahora esos si eran sus santos en su estado de normalidad.

Saori se levantó de pronto sacándose de encima a la bola de caballeros que tenía encima, mientras se miraba horrorizada todo el cabello mojado, en pantalones vaqueros y camiseta. De repente estaba de muy mal genio, y gritando sacó a todo el mundo de su habitación. O más bien se marcharon ellos, no es agradable ver chillar a una histérica mientras agita el Niké contra tu cabeza.

Pero Saga se quedó y se acercó a ella logrando quitarle el cetro y calmarla un poco.

"Ya sé que antes huí... pero todavía podemos seguir donde lo dejamos..." –dijo casualmente mientras se le acercaba aún más.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó ella mirándolo con cara rara – "mejor sal de mi habitación".

"Al menos ¿me devuelve mis calzoncillos? La armadura roza..."- contestó algo sonrojado y mirando al suelo.

En las afueras del templo todos los caballeros estaban mirando a Shaina que no se percató de que no llevaba la máscara. Cuando al fin se dio cuenta de ello gritó:

"¿Quieren dejar de mirarme¡Los mataré a todos!"

Seiya se acercó a ella sin intimidarse ante su mirada asesina y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

"Ahora que has vuelto a la normalidad... ¿Qué tal si tú y yo...?" – pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, pues un puño de la amazona se incrustó en su cara, saltándole varios dientes, y mandándolo a volar muy lejos de allí.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En ese momento la cinta se acabó y el aparato reproductor la escupió fuera. Adrián la recogió y guardó de nuevo en su caja. Luego se la pasó al dueño de la casa. Tamy también le entregó el Niké.

"Será mejor que guardes eso a buen recaudo y no dejes que nadie la encuentre. A saber que podrías pasarles"- dijo Juan Carlos.

"Creo que eso será lo que haré"- respondió Álvaro.

Los amigos se quedaron observando un buen rato ambos objetos y tras meditarlo mucho decidieron plasmar sus vivencias en un libro, para que nunca se les olvidase lo ocurrido. Una especie de diario. Y así lo hicieron. Luego lo guardaron todo junto y nunca más hablaron sobre ello.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_FIN- leyó David en voz alta.- Ahora comprendo por qué el tío Adri nunca quiere ir a la piscina – dijo mientras cerraba el libro. Luego miró el cetro que estaba emitiendo un tenue resplandor. Lo recogió y junto con el libro lo llevó de regreso al cuarto donde los había encontrado._

_David entró en la habitación, y tras guardar el libro en la cómoda y colgar el cetro en la pared se fijó que la televisión y el vídeo estaban en marcha. Y cerca había una especie de polvera con un cristal que estaba brillando._

_Se acercó más y lo miró unos segundos. En ese momento se escuchó la cabecera de una antigua serie de anime. Sailor Moon. Y recordó entonces que ese cristal no era otra cosa que el Cristal de Plata. Miró horrorizado ambos y salió despavorido._

_NOOOOOOOOOO!_

FIN 

**Notas De Autoras:**

**Tamy: **BUABUA BUA se acabo, justo ahora que habia convencido a saga BUABUA.

**Angie: **ya ta, ya ta, ya paso, ya te liaremos con el en otro fic.

**Tamy: **jijiiji, vale.

**Mila: **aun no se porque no me pude traer a DM conmigo.

**Angie: **pues porque es un psicopata, quizas?

**Mila: **Ups es verdad.

**Esperamos que la historia os halla gustado. Muchos abrazos a todos y gracias por leernos dejarnos esos preciosos reviews.**


End file.
